Silent Hill Choice
by electra78
Summary: Tuvo un deja vu. El de caer al suelo empujada por la bestia despellejada. Sentia sus garras clavarse en su cuerpo y los dientes pasando su cara. Ahora su pesadilla era real ¿Como...?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill

Choices

_El camino hacia el perdón no es siempre fácil._

_Algo raro sucederá con Esther Dawson, ella lo sabe, pero por más que intente comprenderlo no podra evitar caer en la llamada del pueblo, lo que ignora es que será el nuevo Plan B de un antiquísimo culto…pero también tendrá que hacerle cara a sus propios demonios…._

INTRO

Esther oía gritos.  
>No sabía de donde provenían, ella misma se daba cuenta de que tampoco sabía donde se hallaba, todo estaba tan oscuro.<br>Los gritos parecían que eran personas discutiendo y poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo.  
>De pronto, el lugar se ilumino con la ayuda de una lámpara, era una habitación en muy malas condiciones, la ropa se hallaba revuelta por todos lados, los muebles se veían arañados, y por todos lados había peluches abiertos por la mitad con su relleno a un lado.<br>Esther camino entre aquel desastre, extrañamente todo le era familiar pero por más que se exprimía la mente no se ubicaba.  
>Al intentar llegar al armario piso algo y se oyó un chillido de dolor haciendo que Esther se sobresaltara, miro entre el caos que había en el suelo, un ojo verde lo miraba, aparto suéteres y vio un peque o gato negro de peluche, parecía el único que estaba en perfecta condiciones Con miedo lo levanto del suelo, del cuello del gato colgaba una especie de letrerito que decía<p>

L.A.M.O (Look at me only)

-Mírame solo a mí- leyó despacio Esther.  
>De repente le empezó doler la cabeza, el lugar se tiño de un rojizo atardecer y de las paredes empezaron a gotear algo que parecia sangre pero una sangre oxidada.<br>Esther retrocedió asustada por el cambio, quería salirse de allí pero de repente la vista se le nublo, dio unos torpes pasos y cayó entre la ropa, antes de que se le nublara de nuevo la vista noto que sus manos había algo como ceniza.  
>''Estaba tan desorientada que no noto que la puerta del armario se abría. ''<br>Esther se limpio rápido las manos pero al verlas noto que se la ceniza no se iba, tallo y tallo sus manos contra el pantalón pero estas no se desmanchaban.  
>'' Maldición, tengo que salir de aqui''penso.<br>Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta pero esta no se abría, jalo la perilla, empujo con su cuerpo para nada pasaba para que ella pudiera salir.  
>- ¡Ayúdenme!- grito- ¡Por favor!<br>Las paredes seguían sangrando, Esther ya estaba llorando de la desesperación.  
>'' Papa, mama, ¿porque me hacen esto? ¿Que hice?''<br>La cabeza le seguía taladrando.  
>''!No, no es así, escúchame por favor...''<br>Oyó un gruñido y volteo.  
>'' No, noo... ¡POR FAVOR NO!''<br>Esther cayó al suelo empujada por la bestia despellejada que salió del armario.  
>''Sintió las garras clavándose en su cuerpo y los dientes pasando su cara. ''<br>Las paredes seguían sangrando pero la sangre ya no estaba oxidada.

La introducción de una nueva aventura...o pesadilla en el popular pueblo, es mi primer fan fic espero que le guste.  
>La mayoría de los personajes son de mi creación, aunque pueden nombrarse algunos de los personajes y monstruos de Silent Hill, estos son suyos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando los sueños se vuelven pesadillas es mejor dejar de soñar y volver a la realidad. (Irene Cuevas)

Si ya estaba muerta ¿porque oía voces?

''Esther''

¿Eran las voces del mas allá?, ¿en serio ya era hora de ir al cielo y conocer el rostro del Creador?

''Esther''

¿Debo ir a la luz?

''¡Esther!''

¡Pero no veo ninguna luz!

¡ESTHER!

Notó como su alma o conciencia viajaba en la oscuridad...después la oscuridad cambio por la escena de una entrada lujosamente adornada, una mesa, el bloc de notas...y el rostro enrojecido de Leo ''El león'' Smith. Esther lo contemplo unos segundos, le dijo ''Hola'' y al ver que el color de su piel pasaba a morado de repente comprendió. Se irguió deprisa al tiempo que miraba las cámaras.

-Bueno, buenos días...perdón, buenas tardes Esther- dijo Leo con un tono peligrosamente tranquila, Esther procuro no mirarlo.- Dime ¿a cuántos has dejado pasar?, o más bien ¿a cuantas personas importantes no has Dejado pasar?

Esther estuvo a punto de golpearse con el bloc. Se le había olvidado que era ese día cuando un director renombrado visitaría el edificio.

-No fue hasta que llamamos al director para decirle que estaba ''ligeramente atrasado'' Imagina cual fue mi expresión cuando supe que él estaba en la entrada junto con otros porque el guardia no abría la puerta.

''Pues de felicidad no fue 'pensó Esther.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, mirándolo a los ojos, esa treta siempre funcionaba cuando alguien no deseara ser despedido- Estrés, además no he dormido bien en dos semanas.

-Lo siento mucho Esther- replico Leo- Pero eso no es asunto de la empresa- Echo un vistazo al reloj-Vuelve al trabajo Esther...y anótate dos horas más esta noche.-Esther no pudo evitar quejarse pero Leo ya se había ido.

Esther trabajaba desde las ocho de la mañana hasta la medianoche con y dejando a un lado que llegaría dos horas más tarde a casa, esas dos horas significaban también que le restarían el sueldo. Cuando dejó pasar a todos los que estabán en las puertas,se quedó mirando el vacío.

Nunca en su vida había soñado algo más desesperante que eso...de acuerdo en una ocasión también soño que se moría pero este se había sentido tan real...y el monstruo despellejado.

Esther volvió a sentir un escalofrió, intento distraerse mientras observaba el monitor, pero no lo consiguió, empezó a jugar con el botón de las puertas automáticas pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquello era infantil y una gran estupidez.

En ese instante su teléfono sonó.

-Hola Miguel- saludo notando como sonreía.

-Sabionda-la voz de Miguel hizo que se olvidara de todo- Déjame decirte que esta noche tengo una sorpresa... ¿Lo adivinas o de una vez te lo digo?

-A ver, sorpréndeme.

-Bueno...esta noche cocino yo, italiano.

Esther alucinaba la comida de Miguel, y por más que le doliera no podría cenarla esa noche

-Bueno, yo te doy otra sorpresita...-Esther suspiro- Me han anotado dos horas más.

-¿Dos horas? ¿Qué hiciste Sabionda? ¿Pusiste una bomba junto a los quimícos? ¿Asesinaste al que quiere descubrir la cura contra el cáncer?

-Peor, me sorprendieron dormida.- gruño Esther.-Lo siento Miguel me consta que querías cocinar desde hace mucho.

-Ahora sí, cuando hay tiempo libre, no puedes venir- se quejó Miguel-En fin, lo lamento mucho Esther ¿estás bien?

-Sí,- Esther iba a contarle acerca de su pesadilla cuando lo oyó toser- Dios mío, ¿otra vez?, en lugar de perder tiempo con especias y salsas ve a ver a un doctor.

-Lo hare- dijo Miguel, aunque Esther sabía que no lo haría- Hasta la noche Esther.

-Adiós- murmuro Esther.

Al colgar la calidez de la voz de Miguel se había esfumado, nerviosamente se puso a jugar con su cinturón. A los hombres fuertes de seguridad les eran dadas macanas, gas lacrimógeno e incluso una pistola en cambio las mujeres (Esther) se tenían que conformar con una minúscula porra que continuamente se atascaba a la hora de poner los voltios, junto con un chaleco antibalas. ''Como si una mujer no supiera defenderse'', Esther era la única mujer que completaba el servicio de seguridad en los laboratorios. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera era de la edad de los otros vigilantes, apenas hacia unos meses había cumplido dieciocho. Las unicas razones por las que había sido aceptada eran porque sabía unas muy buenas palabrotas para intimidar y porque el anciano jefe de seguridad había recalcado que el equipo necesitaba ''un punto rosa''. Las burlas acerca de ese comentario le duraron un mes.

Pero no se quejaba, al menos tenía dinero para que hubiera comida en la mesa, para la renta que pagaba junto con Miguel, su mejor amigo y compañero de piso, e incluso darse unos cuantos lujos (Cine y fiestas con alcohol)), si sus padres deseaban que ella se estuviera muriendo de hambre y durmiendo en refugios, se equivocaban.

Unos minutos mas tarde, después de aprovechar que no había nadie, escapar de su caseta para ir por un cafe,regresar a su puesto y darle unos sorbos,alguien aparecio y le toco la ventanita. Esther abrio.

-Hola Joseph

Joseph Myers, era un año mayor que Esther, con ojos verdes y pelo negro. Había llegado a los laboratorios de Ashfield en calidad de aprendiz, según los miembros del personal, el venia de una localidad llamada Silent Hill (Ella no sabía nada de ese pueblo) y habia sido el quien habia hecho lo imposible por tener con Esther, una relacion que si bien no era de los mejores amigos de por vida, era estable y normal. Pero ninguna amistad se comparaba con la de Miguel.

-Estoy muerto- resoplo Joseph- Esas personas que se dicen ''hombres de la ciencia'' se creen mucho por usar una bata.

Comentario raro viniendo de alguien que vino a aprender ciencia.

-Creo que estas algo harto- comento Esther.

-Un poco- asintió Joseph- Mira cada que veo que descubren algo me repugna... ¡quienes se creen para interferir en lo que él nos permite!¡odio a los que lo subestiman y...

Joseph paro al ver la cara que ponía Esther, ella nunca habia pensado que Joseph hubiese sido tan fanático religioso. Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Aja, yo odio a los que llegan aquí y olvidan porque vinieron- dijo Esther- No dejan pasar a los demás.

La mirada de alarma de Joseph se tranquilizo

-Sí, y no he salido en mucho tiempo-Joseph la miro con timidez-¿Podríamos ir por un café o algo así?

-Ah- Esther miro el bloc-Lo siento, no saldré hasta las...dos de la mañana.- qué raro, no le dolía quedar mal con Joseph que con Miguel.

-¿En serio?- Joseph miro su reloj-Entonces, será para la próxima. ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias Joseph- Esther abrio las puertas-Descansa.

-Sí, tú también-Joseph agarro su mochila-Te veo por la mañana.

Esther lo observo alejarse del edificio, hablar por teléfono en lo que paraba un taxi y se subía en el.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Sakura Diggory por ayudarme a averiguar como se subian las historias xD<p>

Gracias a Shad-kun-SunderKland por comentar

Hasta el capitulo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

_No existe ningún gran genio sin un toque de demencia.__  
>(<em>_Lucio Anneo Séneca__)_

Media hora más tarde, Esther ya estaba muy sensible y a punto de ponerse de mal humor. Por las cámaras de la entrada vio a una persona acercarse al edificio, segundos después, se encontraba en el vestíbulo frente a Esther. La extraña tenia a una piel de porcelana, junto con unas facciones elegantes, el pelo lo tenia de un color anaranjado, los ojos eran del tamaño normal pero el color era como de un verde demasiado pálido, también te daban la sensación de que te estaban hipnotizando. Era más alta que Esther y vestía con un vestido marrón con bordados de un hilo verde. Ciertamente no era científica.

-Nombre y motivo de visita-gruño Esther, Guau, si que sonaba harta.

-Quisiera hablar con Esther Dawson- la voz de la mujer transmitía una sensación de que todo lo que nada se le podía negar, en si la mujer mostraba un aire de superioridad.

La mujer no noto que Esther se sorprendía al oír eso. Por un momento pensó en contestar ''Soy yo'' pero algo le dijo que no debía decir su identidad, no de momento así que decidio jugarsela.

-¿Y porque quiere buscar a Esther Dawson?-pregunto con toda la indiferencia que pudo.

-Es un asunto muy importante...y privado- respondió la mujer.

-¿Tan privado que no me lo puede decir?

-Eso temo- asintió la mujer- Digamos que necesito su ayuda.

-Si no me dice para que la quiere, no puedo dejarla pasar, tiene que decirme a que viene-explico Esther.

-Yo vine a buscarla a ella-dijo la mujer-Su presencia es demasiado necesaria.

Antes de que la cosa se pusiera misteriosa, Esther dejo a un lado el bloc.

-¿Y que puede una chica como yo...-pregunto inclinándose-hacer para ayudarla?

La mujer no mostro sorpresa alguna de que Esther se hubiera desenmascarado.

-No solo a mi-replico con una sonrisa- Sino por todos.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-ladro una voz.

Leo acababa de entrar en la estancia.

-Esther, te estoy viendo- le dijo, 'Dios mío, yo solamnete cerre los ojos unos momentos y me tienen en la mira como si hubiera robando algo 'pensó Esther-¿Porque no has dejado pasar a la señora? Abre las puertas.

-Si señor- respondo Esther-Rutina.

-Oh, no se moleste-intervino la mujer dulcemente-Lo único que quiero es que esta joven me acompañe.

Jefe y empleada se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Podría preguntar para qué?-pregunto Leo con educación y amabilidad

-¿Es policía?-aventuro Esther en broma, en seguida recibió un manotazo discreto en la cabeza, cortesía de Leo. Al jefe no le gustaba que bromearan con la autoridad.

-Temo que es un asunto delicado- insistió la extraña-Señor, solo pido unos segundos. Después le dejare a Dawson en su entera disposición.

Leo se quedo pensando. Pese a que ya quería irse, nada le habría gustado más elegir a donde podía ir no con la señora dame-lo –que-quiero- o te- pego. La mujer era muy elegante a pesar de cómo vestía pero nada le afirmaba que pudiera ser amable.

-Al fin y al cabo necesitas aire fresco- concluyo Leo, a Esther lo miro enojada.-No se la lleve toda la noche.

-No se preocupe, ella estará a salvo a mi lado.

En la mesa de la cafetería, se respiraba un aire tenso. La alta mujer de pelo naranja, porte elegante y ojos verdes contemplaba con mucho interés a la pequeña joven de ojos cafés oscuros, de facciones delicadas y pelo negro (en el día tenia destellos rojos). Esther miro su segundo vaso de café. Sentía que debía decir algo antes de que un insecto pasara y las espantara.

-Usted sabe quien soy- empezó- Pero yo no lo sé quién es usted, y yo…no me fio mucho de los extraños

-Dementia -respondió

-Que nombre- comento Esther.

-¿Hace mucho que trabaja aquí?-pregunto Dementia taladrándola con la mirada.

-Solo tres años –respondió Esther encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No eres muy joven para un trabajo muy pesado?- volvió a interrogar Dementia- No te deben pagar mucho.

-Lo hacen y…no está mal solo por venir a sentarse y ver que todo esté en orden.

-Debe ser terrible estar aquí y no ser de la edad de los demás empleados, ¿Qué opinan tus padres?

A Esther la traiciono una mueca tensa junto con un temblor en la mano, estaba a punto de decir ' ¿Que rayos le importa?'' pero se contuvo. La señora tenía cara de que podía pegarle en cualquier momento.

-Creo que les parece bien- se limito decir refugiándose en un sorbo de café.

Dementia asintió, ya lo sabía. La chica no estaba ligada a nadie, la respuesta le confirmaba sus sospechas. Tamborileo la mesa eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

-¿Te gustaría tener la opción de poder vivir completamente satisfecha y que todos te admiraran?

* * *

><p>No hay mucho pensamiento, no hay mucha inspiracion pero entro a la escuela esta semana y como es vespertina solo podre escribir fines de semana,! gracias Shad -kun SunderKland xD!. Hasta el capitulo 4<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_"Me ha llegado el delirio", pensé ante la evidencia. Me desperté con un principio de terror. Seguí tumbado, con el corazón latiendo de prisa, intentando descubrir qué me había asustado. _

_William Burroughs_

¡Una vendedora ambulante!

Con razón esa mujer insistía tanto, Esther miro por debajo de la mesa para ver qué productos le quería vender. No había nada.

-Yo vivo muy bien gracias- dijo tratando de mantener un tono amistoso-Y eso de fama y que todos me admiren…es lo que menos quiero.

-Vamos- Dementia se inclino mirándola amablemente-En esta cultura la fama es lo que todos quieren. Fama, dinero…poder.

"¿Si? Pues yo no"

-Además- continúo Dementia- veras que requerirá muy poco esfuerzo de tu parte. Casi no tendrás que hacer nada, será rápido y luego…te sentirás muy satisfecha.

Esther se limito a darle vueltas al vaso. La mujer solo le estaba rogando que aceptara pero todavía no le decía en qué consistía ese "favor"; ella no había mentido, no confiaba en extraños, tendría que pasar meses para que ella confiara en Dementia.

-¿Y en qué consiste ese favor?-pregunto para ganar tiempo y descubrir de que se trataba todo eso.

-Eso lo descubrirás-respondió la mujer con entusiasmo como si creyera que Esther ya le hubiera dicho que si- En cuanto lleguemos a ese lugar, después tendrás que someterte a una pruebas y…

-Tendremos problemas-interrumpió Esther- Yo no me iré de Ashfield.

Dementia la miro sorprendida, pero rápidamente se recupero.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no me ire de aquí-repitio Esther.

-Pero-la voz de Dementia temblo- Ya te lo dije, seras muy feliz. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no se de que se trata lo que me esta pidiendo-explico Esther-Ademas tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

Dementia bajo la mirada y se puso a contemplarse la mano

-Es difícil de explicar

Esther estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Entonce yo lo deduciré-espeto Esther -Usted de seguro forma parte de algo ilegal. Drogas, tratantes de blancas o que se yo. Ha averiguado quien podría venirle como anillo al dedo; desafortunadamente esa fui pretende que yo aprenda a posar para pervertidos o practicar como tragarme uvas para que la droga este en mi estomago y la saque del país ¿es eso lo que quiere?

Dementia había levantado los ojos y con cada cosa que Esther había pronunciado se encogía y negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no es asi.

-¡Digame entonces y yo le prometo que lo tendre en cuenta!

-Un grupo de fieles te necesita Esther-imploro Dementia- Te necesitamos y no es para traer problemas. Por favor, seras recompensada con el mayor regalo que ella puede otorgar. Un lugar donde nunca jamás tendrías que preocuparte de los crueles que le abandonaron.

Ahora si, no entendía nada. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando?

-El mundo la olvido; nosotros no- los ojos de la mujer chisperon- Necesitamos de alguien que le de a a los infieles la venganza de todos esos avos. Nuestra venganza

-Encantada de conocerla- dijo de repente Esther incorporándose, Dementia la miro sorprendida-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para estar escuchando tonterías y acertijos.

Tomo con gesto de dignidad su café, se acomodo su gorra y se alejo de la mesa de la cafetería. Definitivamente aquello había sido una perderá de tiempo;Se prometió que nunca mas atendería a personas que tuvieran aspecto raro y que ni supieran de lo que estaban hablando.

De vueta en su caseta, prendió la ese momento Dementia se encaminaba a la salida. Le dirigió una ultima mirada a Esther y dijo algo que se quedo grabado en la mente de Esther durante muchas horas.

-Un lugar donde podrías olvidar tus recuerdos.

Una vez afuera, saco de su mango un pañuelo y se limpio las manos. Que asco haber tocado donde los indignos estuvieron.

No falto quien le dirigiera una mirada de perplejidad por su manera de vestir y el porte con el que tenia. Unos hombres hasta se atrevieron a silbarle. Ella ignoro a todos mientras se dirigía a un teléfono publico. Volvio a sacar su pañuelo para poder sostener el aparato y con gestos de asco marco un teléfono.

-Soy yo.

…

-Si

…

-No sera fácil, es un hueso duro de roer.

…

-Lo veo en su mirada, ella todavía puede sernos útil

…

-¿No?

…

-Entiendo, ¿esa es la única forma?

…

-De acuerdo, será esta noche…

…

-Sin piedad-le temblo la voz- Como tu digas.

La 1:30 de la mañana.

La localidad de Ashfield estaba cansada de un día más de trabajo y a esas horas, hombres, mujeres, niños pequeños e incluso algunos animales estaban lejos de la realidad, en el estado tranquilo y reparador del sueño

No se veía ni un alma en las calles. Los edificios permanecían oscuros. Solo tres todavía trabajaban. Uno era una empresa de exportaciones, otra el hospital y el último eran los laboratorios del mismo hospital pero estos estaban a dos cuadras de este.

Y en la entrada de su caseta, Esther intentaba no dormirse.

Se suponía que para evitar el sueño se estaba bebiendo el tercer vaso de café y leyendo una de las revistas médicas que había robado de la sala de espera. Había que admitir que esta segunda no ayudaba mucho. Lamento no haber traído la novela que Miguel le había regalado el mes pasado. Estaba por la mitad y nada la hubiera animado más en esos momentos que avanzar un poco de él. Si hubiera sabido que se quedaría hasta tarde... ¿Miguel la estaría esperando? Ojala y no; Le dio un vistazo al reloj. Que deschafatez, faltaba media hora. ¿Y se marchaba? Eddie, el guardia nocturno había llegado hacia una hora, si iba y le decía que ya era su turno, era libre. Pero Eddie era el chismoso de toda la empresa; y si el "León" Smith se enteraba, le iba a ir mal...

Oyó ruidos un piso arriba.

Pero no se inquieto, había unos cuantos empleados que les gustaba llegar tarde a su casa o eran unos vampiros, que se quedaban a altas horas de la noche trabajando. Esther bostezo y volvió a la lectura de las revista. Pero en su mente los ojos hipnotizadores de Dementia no la dejaban en paz, tras sus últimas frases, Esther se había inquietado ¿Acaso le estaba empezando a tener miedo a una extraña? Ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos...

¡PATAPUM!

Esta vez el ruido había sido violento, Esther se levantó; espero y casi al segundo, un tercer golpe hizo temblar el techo. Se levanto de la silla pero una duda la asalto, no podía dejar el puesto solo. Tal vez era mejor llamar a Eddie para que fuera a revisar, pero se oyó otro golpe.

-Eddie, oigo golpes en el piso de arriba, ven a ocupar mí puesto en lo que reviso que pasa, cambio-dictó Esther a través del walkie-talkie.

Eddie sabía quien llamaba puesto que ellos eran los únicos de seguridad que estaban en el edificio. Normalmente, era Eddie quien se quedaba a cargo del edificio y de los empleados nocturnos, solo todas las noches a pesar de que el anciano jefe de seguridad le insistía a Leo Smith que era necesario contratar más personas que hicieran el turno de noche. Leo siempre prometía que se haría cargo pero no lo hacía.

Esther se encamino a los elevadores, tras entrar apretó el botón el ascensor subía, agarro con fuerza la porra. Nunca hubo necesidad de usarla pero el sexto sentido de Esther le pedía a gritos que ya era hora. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Esther sintió inquietud. El lugar estaba poco iluminado, esperaba que los problemas no estuvieran muy mal sobre todo cuando estaba en una altura que cualquiera podía derribarla, Esther media 1. el consejo de un guardia el día que ella le comentó que su pequeña estatura le preocupaba "Cuando se es enclenque te quedan dos opciones: o tomas estimulantes o lo aceptas. Pero debes recordar que a veces es mejor ser pequeño y listo que enorme y estúpido…además no sé si existen los estimulantes para crecer"

La oficina que estaba a la derecha hasta el fondo, era la que estaba por encima de la entrada y en donde se escuchaban los ruidos; Cuando Esther entró, encendió la luz.

Le sorprendió que todo estuviera en su lugar. Nada tirado, nada volcado, todo limpio y en orden. ¿Pero de donde habían salido los golpes?

-Esther-

La joven tomo el walkie-talkie.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ya viste lo que paso?

-Eddie, ¿me creerías que aquí arriba todo parece estar en orden?

-¿Cómo? ¿Segura?..

-Pues en donde yo estoy, todo se ve normal-respondió Esther mirando a su alrededor.

-Dime algo ¿me estas bromeando?

-No, no. Te juro por lo que más quieras que oí golpes.

-Entonces ve a ver a los empleados y pregu...***si están***...

Esther golpeo el radio Interferencias, oía la voz de Eddie por debajo de los sonidos.

-¿Eddie? ¿Eddie? La radio se está descomponiendo, no te oigo-dijo rápido Esther.

-o*** subiré de in**** a***er***que***pasa***alcan***en los***ascenso***...

-¡Eddie!-grito Esther.

Algo se movió a sus espaldas y cuando ella volteo miró con horror a la cosa que reptaba hacia ella.

Tuvo un deja vu.

"Cayó al suelo empujada por la bestia despellejada que salió del armario"

Emitiendo gruñidos, allí estaba en vivo y a color arrastrando algo entre sus dientes.

"Sintió las garras clavarse en su cuerpo"

Esther retrocedió apartando con su espalda los obstáculos.

"Y sus dientes pasando su rostro"

Su pesadilla era real. Sus ojos lo estaban mirando en ese momento. ¿Como...?

Su cintura no pudo retroceder más, con las manos palpo y supo que tenía una mesa atrás. De un salto, subió en ella. La pesadilla desapareció por debajo de ella gimió de miedo junto con horror. Se pudo de pie rezando para que la mesa no se rompiera. Los gruñidos de la bestia se escuchaban por debajo de la mesa. Sintió un escalofrió.

"¡No me va a matar ya sea que esto este pasando en realidad o solo este dormida!". Buscó alrededor de la mesa algo con que poder defenderse, solo botellitas, un microscopio…y como un hermoso milagro descubrió la botellita que yacía al lado de los tubos de ensayo. El eficaz ácido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Esther alargó la mano para tomarla; la pesadilla no salía, Esther con la otra mano, tomo un tubo de ensayo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrojo al suelo. Al segundo la cosa salió y al momento Esther le arrojó el acido.

Se arrastro al centro de la mesa, tapándose los ojos y oídos pues no quería oír lo que pasaría a continuación pero de nada sirvió pues los inhumanos chillidos, el cuerpo retorciéndose y el silbido del acido pasaron a través de sus manos. Segundos después, se asomo. La cosa estaba derretida mientras que el químico buscaba más carne para derretir.

Aunque la pesadilla ya no era un peligro, Esther siguió arriba de la mesa." ¿Me volví a dormir? no creo porque estaba tratando de no dormirme…pero que veces uno se queda dormido cuando está despierto" se pellizco pero nada cambio "Si estoy despierta en…entonces… ¿fue real? En nombre de todo lo cuerdo ¿de dónde salió esta cosa? ¿Que es eso?

Se limitó a contemplarlo o más bien a contemplar lo que quedaba de eso: el ácido le había dado en mitad de su cuerpo que tenía forma humana, los pies así como las manos les sobresalían garras negras, su cuerpo no parecía sangrar y su cara no tenía ojos ni nariz pero si unos colmillos. Los mismos que la habían matado en un lugar lejano a este

De repente se le ocurrio... ¡que podía haber más de esas cosas! Esther se bajo de un salto, intentando no tropezar con esos pobres restos, se encamino hacia la puerta; antes de salir le dio un último vistazo a la criatura.

Y pudo distinguir que lo que había estado arrastrando, era la mitad de un empleado

Ahora sí, ya estamos entrando en las pesadillas, solo quisiera agregar 3 cosas más:

1-Shad-Skun-Sunderland: ¿en serio? 0: aawww y yo que a Dementia la figuraba mucho mas en Christabella, por su actitud y tener cara de palo de escoba (oseaseme que casi todo el tiempo tiene la misma expresión) pero bueno entre Dahlia, Claudia, Christabella ¿cual es la

diferencia?, las tres están locas...

2-Como traía prisas en el capítulo 3, olvide poner que si alguna vez, viste los primeros bocetos de Claudia Wolf, (eso si) Dementia viste el vestido (o) túnica, café con verde y velo.

Esther se parece a Yuna de Final Fantasy (nomás que con ojos no tan rasgados y castaños y expresión mas…madura creo). La base en este personaje porque Yuna se me hace muy tierna, aunque solo haya jugado Final Fantasy una vez.

¡Hasta el capitulo 5 ¡


	5. Chapter 5

Regresaba. ¿Era yo el que regresaba? En la angustia vaga de sentirme solo entre las cosas últimas y secretas.

Juan Ortíz

Paranoia.

Según lo entendía era alucinar cosas, y eso le estaba pasando. De cualquier rincón donde le parecía ver movimiento levantaba la porra , un ruido la hacía saltar, constantemente se volvía a sus espaldas pero no había nada allí.

Esther logró ver en donde estaba el interruptor de la luz que se ucbicaba en el pasillo algo que se felicitaba por haber visto. El solo pensar que esas cosas la tuvieran en la mira en plena oscuridad le aterraba. Como una flecha, corrió hacia la pared y apretó el botó focos en el techo iluminaron la estancia, respiro tranquila pero de repente, todos empezaron a parpadear, otros sin razón alguna explotaron, y mientras ella se cubría de los que le explotaban encima de ella los demás seguían parpadeando hasta que se apagaron, Esther volvió a apretar el botón.

Nada.

Cero, no hubo luz. Todo quedó igual, o peor porque los pocos que iluminaban cuando ella había entrado ya no servían. Solo el débil resplandor de los faros de la ciudad iluminaba el contorno del pasillo.

-¡Ay, por favor!-exclamó Esther dándole un golpe a la pared pero eso no iba resolver su problema.

¿Donde estaban los empleados de la noche? Recordó los restos que había visto ¿acaso todos estaban muertos? Se heló la sangre, no podía ser la única viva, eso significaba que ella era la siguiente; ¿Y Eddie? ¿Seguiría con vida? Intento llamarlo por la radio.

Estuvo a punto de arrojarlo "Tengo que ir a buscarlo "el no podía estar muerto, claro que no. Le vino el pensamiento de que esto parecía una absurda película de terror: el edificio a oscuras, nadie respondía, había monstruos y ella tenía que buscar sobrevivientes. El "pero" era que esto no era una película, estaba pasando realmente. Y esos monstruos la iban a matar si no hacia algo. Esther miró a su alrededor, al ver que nada pasaba, corrió hacia los acensores, apreto el botón. Cuando miró los numeritos para ver desde que piso venía, se le fue el alma. El elevador estaba en el décimo piso. Se pego contra las puertas de metal.

"Bien Esther, no pierdas la calma. El elevador no tarda. No tienes pistola pero tienes una porra con 500 voltios que continuamente se atasca y un monstruo te comerá mientras la porra se desatasca..."

Una sombra.

Esther echo a mano de la porra, sintió que la sangre dejaba de circular, su estómago se encogía, el miedo se apoderaba de ella mientras que todo su ser presentía que iba a morir pero al mismo tiempo rogaba que eso no pasara. En la oscuridad alcanzo a ver unos movimientos que eran los mismos que la criatura anterior había hecho: reptar hacia ella. Tratando de no gritar, Esther puso los voltios; como si hubiera sabido lo que Esther había hecho, la cosa se dejó de mover.

Un olor fétido llegó a su nariz, con la manga se cubrió; era un olor a algo echado a perder, tan fuerte que le llegó hasta los pulmones, sintió náuseas y una sensación de asfixia. Increíblemente se concentro en no perder de vista la figura. El débil resplandor de la calle, le permitió ver que la cosa lentamente se erguía, mientras que todo su cuerpo se estrechaba, la carnosa piel se oscurecía más, una mata de pelo oscuro crecía de su cabeza y el olor de algo muerto seguía intensificándose haciendo desear saltar por la ventana, arrancarse la nariz o arrancarse la vida para no volver a oler aquella fetidez...

"...Tall and tan and young and lovely the girl from Ipanema..."

La joven no había notado que el elevador ya había llegado, se lanzó al interior y justo cuando las puertas se estaban a punto de cerrar, la cosa se movió.

A salvo dentro del elevador, Esther necesito unos segundos para reponerse del sobresalto y que el aire puro del aire acondicionador sustituyera el olor a muerto que había entrado por sus pulmones. Por los altavoces se escuchaba "The girl of Ipanema" y de inmediato pensó en Miguel ya que este era uno de sus temas favoritos mientras que para ella era una canción más, "Miguel, si tan solo supieras lo que está pasando. ¿Que me dirías?".La voz cálida de su amigo se metió en su cabeza:"Cuando no veas la salida levanta la frente y di ¡Adelante! Aunque no lo creas te aseguro que tienes más fortaleza que todos esos brutos de seguridad, no te rías, es en serio. Y si sientes que no puedes con todo tu sola ya sabes que mi habitación esta al lado". Sintiéndose mejor, apretó el botón de la planta baja.

Pero el elevador en lugar de bajar, subió.

-¡No, yo quiero bajar!-exclamó Esther, le dio un puñetazo al botón lo cual fue un error porque este se quedó atascado. Horrorizada, pulso el botón de abrir puertas, pero el maldito elevador seguía subiendo hasta que se detuvo. Se quedó quieta, aguardando...

"But each day, when she walks to the sea..."

De pronto algo golpeo las puertas de acero, Esther se apretujo contra la pared. Las puertas quisieron abrirse pero rápidamente la joven pulso el botón de cerrar y volvió al rincón del elevador. El aparato no bajo ni subió pero hubo un golpe...otro...uno más brusco al que después se oyeron unos chillidos parecidos a los de las ratas.

"She looks..."

Apretujada en el rincón por primera vez sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, sus músculos se quedaron rígidos, no llegaba oxígeno al cerebro y supo que iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón...

Las puertas se abrieron.

Cerró los ojos para no ver la criatura que golpeaba las puertas, pero no sintió el golpe o un cuerpo viscoso cayendo sobre ella, cuando abrió los ojos se quedó sin habla. A pesar de que el elevador se detuvo en el 11 piso, Esther estaba contemplando la sala de espera, la recepción y su caseta.

"¿Pero qué puñetas...?"

Se incorporo para salir. Dio unos cuantos vacilantes pasos. La sala parecía que estaba ajeno a todos los horrores por los que entraba el primer piso, tan quieto e iluminado que era como si se burlara de ella diciendo "¿Ves?"

Algo le toco los hombros. Con rapidez prendió los voltios y se dio la vuelta.

-¡NO TE ME ACERCES MONSTRUO!

-¡Esther! ¿Que bicho te ha picado?

Pero Esther siguió luchando por acercar la porra al rostro del monstruo que le sujetaba el brazo impidiendo ser electrocutado.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Suéltame Dawson!

Entonces, Esther vio que el monstruo era Eddie, su confusión era tal y ese momento fue el que aprovechó Eddie para apartar la porra, agarrar con fuerza a Esther y lanzarla a uno de los sillones.

-¿Estas loca mujer?-exploto el hombre de cuarenta años-¿Me querías

matar o que idiota?

Esther solo miraba a Eddie y este sintió que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. El guardia nocturno empezó a dar vueltas gritando e insultando y ni siquiera se detenía a respirar.

-¡...no seré una belleza pero sé que no soy un monstruo! ¡Me has dado un susto! ¿Sabes que no es normal que alguien te quiera asesinar electrocutado y menos cuando tú no hiciste nada?

-Eddie-llamó Esther.

-¿Qué?

-Eddie,-Esther se incorporo y lo abrazo-Estas vivo, no...no te mataron. Gracias Dios, eres tan bueno.

De la sorpresa Eddie no intento apartarla, ni dijo nada con tal de no quitar los ojos de la nuca de la joven como si esperará poder atravesarla con rayos X y distinguir el bicho de la locura.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto bruscamente-¿Quien me iba a matar?

-Ellos-Esther se separó de él-Es culpa mía, yo los soñé...y los traje aquí, Eddie soy responsable de que todos están muertos.

-¿Que todos es...? ¡Nadie está muerto mujer! Con la excepción de tu cerebro.

-Entonces tenemos que los, reunelos a todos, vayamos a la azotea, trae pistolas mientras yo intento llamar a la policía de verdad.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-exclamó Eddie, su voz soñaba cada vez más molesta como si de verdad creyera que la joven se quería burlar de él...

-No, no, hay monstruos. Uno de ellos mató a uno de los empleados. No sé quien era pero vi sus restos.

Eddie miró atentamente a los ojos oscuros que transmitían espanto y angustia. La taladro con la mirada pero en ningún momento Esther se sonrojo o se partió de risa, todos sabían que los ojos de Esther nunca engañaban. Su mirada decía la verdad o creía que estaba diciéndola.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto educadamente.

-Te lo juro Eddie, tenemos que salvar a los que podamos.

Eddie la tomo del brazo con suavidad. Solo había una solución.

-Vete a casa Esther-le dijo-Has estado aquí todo el día, debes estar exahusta. Mira, esa es la razón de tus alucinaciones-le señalo los tres vasos de café que reposaban en el cubo de la basura-Seguramente sufriste una pesadilla por el exceso de cafeína.

-No fue...-empezó Esther.

-No le diré nada a Smith, consideralo un favor porque tienes mal

aspecto-Eddie comenzó a recoger las cosas de la joven-Ve, duérmete en la comodidad de tu cama y le diré a Smith que te deje entrar hasta las diez de la mañana, yo te cubriré.

-¿Y los monstruos?

-Yo me encargo de ellos, verás para mañana que no habrá ni uno solo- respondió Eddie poniendo en las manos de Esther su bolso-Anda.

Parecía que ella iba a protestar pero el guardia la empujó hasta la salida y cerro de inmediato.

Eddie se encamino a la caseta."De verdad cree esa historia. Desde que llegó a trabajar a este lugar no ha dicho mentiras pero esto es algo que nadie puede creer."¿Estará tomando drogas?"

El teléfono de la caseta sonó apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Diga?...no se preocupe doctor, aquí todo está en orden, pierda cuidado...¿Que tenga cuidado?... ¿Acido?...¿Que cayó justo en el piso donde es el techo de la caseta-rápidamente miró arriba y se apartó-Claro...si...no se preocupe. Buenas noches.

Entonces Eddie tomo una de las aburridas revistas médicas y se preparó para su rutina.

Esther se quedó parada frente al edificio sin saber qué hacer. No comprendía que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"No puedo dejarlos solos, si los matan viviré con arrepentimiento ¿Como permití que me sacará?"

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta e intento abrir las puertas pero estas no cedieron. Vio a Eddie acercarse y golpear el cristal.

-¡Buenas noches, Esther!

¡Todos iban a morir si ese idiota no abría! ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Dejar que todos murieran, que esas criaturas les hicieran oler la fetidez que despedían cuando se ponían de pie? ¡Claro que no! Golpeo el cristal intentando hacer que abriera pero Eddie que ya no estaba sonriendo, la miró con dureza y sacó la pistola.

"Nunca antes había amenazado con la pistola" fue lo que ambos pensaron, Eddie cambio la frialdad de sus ojos por la de confusión e incluso pareció encogerse tras la mirada furiosa que le lanzó Esther antes de dar media vuelta. Ese imbécil de Eddie sería responsable de la muerte de ocho personas que trabajaban de noche, ella no podía irse a "la comodidad de su cama"

¡Tenia que hacer algo! ¿Pero qué?

Ir a casa, pero no a dormir: hablaría a la policía (había dos estaciones de policías, solo uno trabajaba de noche y estaba por South Ashfield) y los forzaría a que vinieran los laboratorios para enfrentar a esas...cosas.

Decidida dio un paso firme pero toda su determinación se fue por los suelos al ver la calle.

En esa calle, había faros pero ella en esos momentos tembló ante el panorama: Faro, tramo oscuro, faro, tramo oscuro...

Poca luz. Era perfecta para que las pesadillas le saltarán encima. Lo peor venía al final de la calle. Un callejón que era el atajo de Esther para acortar veinte minutos; nunca le tuvo miedo a cruzar en zonas oscuras pero ahora sentía frío. Pensó en rogarle a Eddie que la dejará entrar. Pero después del gesto de la pistola, pasaría mucho tiempo para que ella lo perdone. Además, ella tenía la posibilidad de llamar a la policía y que nadie muriera. Respiro hondo, un paso, retrocedió temblando, inhaló más hondo y dispuso la marcha a casa bajo un par de luces verdes pálidas y las luces amarillas de los faros de Ashfield

* * *

><p>Por fin ayer pude tener oportunidad de escribir. Además necesitaba distraerme porque tengo una espantosa sensación después de ver "El señor de las moscas" No soy de las que les afecten mucho una película pero está me asqueo de tal forma que me puse a escribir este capítulo. (Shad-kun SunderKland y quien lea esto dirá: ¿Como te pones a escribir algo que tiene que ver con el terror para sacarte algo que no da tanto terror? A lo que yo diré:...estoy loca.? Pero neh en verdad hay cosas que nos afectan de diferentes formas. ¡Saludos a Shad-kun SunderKland! , a ver a qué hora actualizas tu fic "In the fog" xD ¡Y hasta el capítulo 6! ¡Ay, de veras! en el pasado capítulo hubo algunos errores que creí haber arreglado pero luego revise y vi que<p>

: 1-No estaba la línea de separación de la escena de Dementia ni la de cuando término el capítulo

2-El tamaño de Esther quedó a un metro, en realidad mide 1.58

3-El nombre de Shad-kun SunderKland aparecía como Shad-Skun Sunderland.

3-Algunas palabras incompletas o escritas incorrectamente.

Pido disculpas por esos errores y prometo revisar bien antes de

actualizar.


	6. Chapter 6

Los departamentos se componían de un solo edificio de color rojo oscuro.14 pisos en total, 42 residentes, carecía de lujo, un elevador en la terraza se había construido una especie de jardín con flores, arbustos y sus propias lechugas e igualmente las lavadoras estaba allí, el piso 13 que no tenía accesibilidad por la humedad porque el agua de la última tormenta se había filtrado...

El hogar de Miguel Cold y Esther Dawson por tres años.

Fueél quien los encontró cuando estaba en vísperas de la mudanza. El visitó casas en renta, en venta, otros departamentos y ninguno le había agradado o no estaba en su presupuesto hasta que descubrió los departamentos de la calle Roselyn .Los pisos solo se componían de dos habitaciones, un baño; una mesa cuadrada separaba la cocina de la sala y un simple armario. Para los que tenían familia se quejaban mucho de aquel espacio limitado pero para dos jóvenes aquel era el lugar perfecto. Miguel estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo el libro que le había regalado a Esther; se concedió crédito por elegir algo que entreteníamás que la televisión con todos esos anuncios aburridos del servicio que interrumpían la buena programación sobre todo cuando lo interesante venía. Con un bostezo, dirigió la mirada al reloj de la pared.

1:50

Ya faltaba poco para que si compañera de piso regresará. Se levantó y empezó a tararear mientras recalentaba la comida.

Miguel era alto, de cabellos castañocenizo, ojos azules y mirada bondadosa según decían su madre y Esther. Su madre lo amaba mucho, lesagradaba a los hombres, su jefe lo idolatraba, las chicas del trabajo suspiraban por él y casi nunca faltaban las insinuaciones por parte del bando femenino pero ya tenía claro de quien era su corazón. Una chica muy especial con ojos pardos, cabello marrón y casi a su altura: Hannah Carfade, se habían conocido en Ashfield la primera vez que ingreso en el edificio. Hannah era amable, sonriente y no parecía molestarle que otra mujer compartiera hogar con Miguel.

Hannah y Esther. La primera era definitivamente ese amor ciego por el que uno era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantener ese ser querido segunda era demasiado cercana a él como para un romance. Miguel la conoció en circunstancias típicas, de inmediato simpatizaron y cada día su amistad crecía.

Pero en ningún momento se le paso pie la cabeza que ella viviría con él.

¿Podría mantener a una persona más por quien sabe cuánto tiempo?"Si a tus mascotas no las podías mantener por tres días ¿serás lo suficientemente responsable para mantener a esa chica?" fue la pregunta que su madre pronunció mientras cocinaba.

Tres años pasaron y las dudas de Miguel quedaron había conseguido trabajo, se las ingeniaba para que levantarse temprano y dejar la casa limpia. Sus vidas se volvieron pacíficas.

Cuando ya todo estaba dispuesto para la típica cena, Miguel se dirigió al a su cuarto para poder hacer mástiempo, justo cuando llego a la puerta, oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse,se volteo para solo alcanzar a distinguir a Esther correr al teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miguel se acerco para saludarla pero ella lo ignoro mientras marcaba el teléfono.

-Buenas noches, policía-hablo Esther, Miguel con gesto de sorpresa se acerco para oír mejor- Algo terrible ha pasado en los laboratorios de Ashfield…hay una persona muerta…Si, alcance a ver al responsable…bueno, nosé cómo decirlo…de acuerdo pero debe creerme- Esther lanzo un suspiro, de repente ya no le parecía tan buena idea –Por favor, lo que le voy a decir de seguro puede que suene alfo ridículo…fue algo…no, no alguien _algo_ como una cosa, despellejada…con colmillos…y

Miguel ahora si la miro con los ojos abiertos, eso era una mala broma.

-Hay un par en el edificio y… ¿perdón?... no, no estoy bajo ninguna sustancia…ya sé que es solo para emergencias…no es ninguna broma, ¿le suena que estoy bromeando?... señorita n, hay un muerto…ya le dije una criatura despellejada…no, escuche, están en los laborato…

A los oídos de Miguel le llego el tono de la línea desocupada. Esther volvió a suspirarmientras ponía el auricular en su lugar. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Miguel, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Miguel.

Esther se dejo caer en el sillón con expresión sombría.

-Esther-carraspeo Miguel-¿Por qué llamaste a la policía y les dijiste eso?

-Si les llame fue por una razón ¿no?-respondió Esther a la defensiva.

-No es necesario ese tono-dijo Miguel con calma-Dime que paso.

-La verdad-Esther empezó a tronarse los dedos, una mala costumbre suya-Es que yo tampoco puedo explicar lo que vi.

A través de la ventana se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una débiles gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana al tiempo que unas nubes oscurecían mas el cielo.

-A ver-Miguel sacudió la cabeza confundido-¿Llamaste a la policía y ni siquiera sabes lo que dices?

-Lo que vi- corrigió Esther

-Pues, dime a mí que paso a ver si te puedo comprender mejor-dijo Miguel sentándose en frente de ella.

-Miguel, si la policía no pudo creerme ¿tu porque si?

-Inténtalo.- insistió Miguel- ¿Qué pierdes?

Esther no estaba muy segura de aquello. De alguna forma, sentía que debía llevarse esas experiencias a la tumba. Pero para Miguel era muy difícil negarle cualquier cosa que le preocupara; así que con un último suspiro de resignación, empezó a contarle cada detalle de lo que vivió. Desde su pesadilla en el trabajo hasta el encuentro con aquellas bestias. Miguel no hizo ningún comentario pero nada parecía mostrar que estuviera de parte de su amiga

-Por la cara que pones, debo suponer que no me has creído- concluyo Esther.

-Es algo difícil de hacerlo- al ver la decepción en la cara de su amiga, se sintió mal por ella-¿Que quieres que te diga?

-Que me crees.

-Es que nadie te lo va a creer, lo siento pero es como si yo te digiera que Godzilla apareció y destruyo Ashfield.

-Después de lo que vio hoy, no lo dudaría loquillo-murmuro Esther

-Yo te estimo, pero debes ser congruente, no puede llamar a la policía y decir cosas así. Podrían creer que hay una persona muerta y que tu o alguien mas lo mato y te inventaste el cuento de los monstruos para protegerte o…

-Serás exagerado, además no me rendiré. Sé que lo que vi fue real y…

-Seguramente te dormiste y lo confundiste con la realidad.

-No me dormí porque no se sentí despertar, te lo juro que no me invento nada.

Miguel la miro a los ojos.

-Te va a parecer duro pero escucha-tomo aire y empezó-dejando a un lado tu pesadilla ¿los monstruos existen?

Esther lo miro con la señal de que no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Aquello tuvo que haber sido real, no tomaba drogas a algo que la hiciera ver cosas. Lo vivió, lo sintió en carne propia el miedo y la incredulidad. Cuando lo miro a los ojos, en ellos distinguió algo que se negaba a creer y tuvo que admitirlo. Miguel si era real, Eddie era real. Los sueños, no lo eran, no debía dejarse llevar por una ilusión, tenia que regresar a la realidad. Con un suspiro de resignación dijo.

-No.

Miguel la abrazo.

-Te repito que seguramente te dormiste.

-Si, seguramente…fue eso- admitió Esther, ahora un poco más convencida.-Lo siento.

-No importa sabionda, te asustaste pero eso le pasa a cualquiera-. Miguel le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- En cuanto comas te sentirás mejor.

Esther asintió y se puso de pie para ir al baño. Miguel se dirigió a la cocina, de repente noto que su amiga cojeaba.

-Esther ¿Por qué cojeas?

Ella se detuvo y tras dirigirle una sonrisa tímida respondió:

-Tropecé en el callejón cuando un monstruo me perseguía.

* * *

><p>El elevador bajaba. Esther traía puesto su uniforme, lista para trabajar. Una música jazz sonaba por los altavoces del aparato, ella se sentía mucho mejor esa mañana, cinco horas de sueño le bastaron para mejorar su animo. Tarareando se disponía a salir del elevador…y una monstruosa boca se abrió ante ella y antes de que su cerebro registrara lo que pasaba pudo sentir la lengua y su cuerpo siendo triturado.<p>

"Me estoy cansado de esos sueños, hacia meses no tenia pesadillas pero ya estuvo bueno" pensaba Esther dos días horribles después en la mañana mientras le daba vueltas a su jugo. Las personas de la cafetería se veían algo soñolientas y malhumoradas, de seguro aun deseaban estar cada uno en su cama dejando que su mente vagara. Todos menos a ella, porque significaba cosas malas.

Joseph deposito los emparedados en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Nunca me gustaron las orillas del pan-comento Joseph mientras desmenuzaba dicha parte.

-Usa un cuchillo, pareces niño chiquito usando las manotas.

-No te pinta el día ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que a nadie.

-Tú no eres todos.

-Yo lo se.

-¿En serio?

-Mírales la cara

-Pues todavía es muy temprano.

Esther se quedo callada.

-Perdón- dijo- Tienes razón, este no va a ser mi día.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto Joseph tomando el cuchillo.

-Solo que te metas en mis sueños-dijo entre dientes Esther.

-¿Como?

-Nada, solo han sido malas noches.

-Ya veo-Joseph le sonrió- No te preocupes, esas noches no pueden durar toda la vida.

"Eso ya es alentador "pensó Esther dando un sorbo al jugo, Albergaba la esperanza de que Joseph estuviera en lo cierto. El tema de las molestias de Esther pasó a la conversación de siempre: Trabajo, conocidos, a Joseph le preocupaba no tener noticias de un amigo suyo. Al terminar, cada uno se veía mas relajado.

-Gracias por invitarme a desayunar, me salvaste la vida-comento Joseph.

Esther sonrió.

-Te ibas a morir de hambre, ¿es que esos doctores no te pagan lo suficiente?

-Creo que ellos creen que no deben desperdiciar dinero en alguien no tan inteligente como ellos-

-¿Me engañas o te engañas a ti? Tus eres mas inteligente que todos esos cuatro-ojos-Esther le dio una palmada en la espalda-Solo te falta afinar un poco

Joseph le sonrió.

-Te invito a mi casa a cenar sopa fría y atún- dijo.

-Te volveré a quedar mal-respondió Esther- Esta noche ayudare a Miguel con algo de su trabajo.

-Pues entonces será para la próxima- dijo Joseph sin sonar demasiado desanimado-Si supiera de que están hablando los ayudaría con mucho gusto.

-Que detalle gracias- Esther acomodo su bolso en su hombro- Vámonos ya buen samaritano.

Se detuvo de golpe. Al otro lado de la calle le pareció ver a una persona alta que se le hacia muy familiar. Un autobús se paro en frente de ella y cuando reanudo la marcha la persona ya había desaparecido.

-Esther-llamo Joseph-¿Que pasa?

Esther recupero la noción del tiempo, negó con la cabeza y camino con Joseph camino a los departamentos.

Aquel día resulto un poco peor lo que ella esperaba porque su sexto sentido la mantenía en alerta en todas partes, durante su jornada estuvo tan distraída que vinieron a regañarla tres veces. Lo único positivo fue que los temores de Miguel, fueron infundados. La policía no creyó la historia de Esther y no se había molestado en comprobar si había muertos lo que le salvo de varios problemas con la empresa.

¿Que rayos le pasaba hoy? ¿Porque estaba tan tensa?

Al anochecer, cuando se preparaba para salir, Eddie la intercepto.

-Mal día-comento, Esther bufo- No te estreses, ya mañana será otro día, te ira mejor-como ella aun no respondía, carraspeó-Aun estas enfadada por lo de el...arma.

-No, como crees- respondió Esther con sarcasmo-Nos vemos Eddie.

El guardia nocturno trato de añadir algo más pero ya no pudo cuando la joven salió del edificio.

(The suicidal Clock Chime)

Mientras tomaba el camino de siempre, Esther se percato que no en esos momentos no sentía nada. No sentía miedo de encontrar algo paranormal, ni angustia. ¿Tanta pesadilla ya la insensibilizo?

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no vio el bote de basura con el que choco. El bote produjo un estrépito muy ruidoso Retrocedió asustada pero solo un gato callejero salió disparado hasta perderse en la oscuridad

Supo que estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa y de la neurosis. Todo estaba saliéndole mal, ella lo provocaba, ya eran sus acciones pero no podía entender porque. Se sentó en el suelo para poder despejar su revuelta mente pero no conseguía nada más que hundirse en ella.

Escucho pasos, levanto la sombra de una figura alta le hizo creer que en efecto, lo que se cercaba era una de esos monstruos cuando se ponían de pie.

Esther se levanto y luego se preparó para correr.

-No te asustes.

La voz de mujer hizo que desistiera de huir. Esther forzó la vista para ver quien le hablaba; solo hasta que el poste de luz iluminó a la mujer, Esther pudo hablar:

-Usted es Demetria, noperdón Dementia ¿que pasa? ¿Esta pérdida?

Dementia sonrió.

-Un poco, te perdí por unos momentos en la calle de atrás pero ella me guio hacia ti.

-¿Que usted que? ¿Me está siguiendo?-se escandalizo Esther, como la mujer no respondió lo tomo como respuesta afirmativa-¿Esta loca? Mire que andar siguiéndome justo en estos momentos

-Supuse que no me dejarías hablarte de nuevo si entraba a tu trabajo- Dementia miró con desprecio hacia sus espaldas-Y aquel inútil no me dejó pasar cuando estabas sola.

Por la mente de la joven, paso el recuerdo de la persona que había visto aquella mañana al otro extremo de la calle, entonces esa tal Dementia estaba vigilando sus movimientos lo cual no le gusto nada.

-Si usted supiera las locuras que alucino se alejaría de mi por su bien. Estoy a punto de estallar.

-¿Que tipo de alucinaciones?

-Unas cosas muy tontas que…no se si debería decirle.

-Dime-dijo Dementia-Tal vez pueda ayudarte

-Le sonará un disparate pero veo...seres extraños-Esther no comprendía porque le contaba aquello con tanta desenvoltura a una extraña como esa, debía querer desahogarse -Uno de ellos...mató. Mis amigos dicen que yo me lo imagine. Pero en mi mente sé que no es cierto-En los ojos de Dementia hubo un destello de triunfo-Desde antier, ando muy rara, veo cosas y me siento tan tensa…-se detuvo para evitar gritar- Lo único que quiero es saber porque se me están apareciendo esos…monstruos.

-No son monstruos-salto Dementia indignada-Son mensajeros y tus "alucinaciones" son en realidad visiones.

-¿Que?-pregunto Esther sorprendida-¿Usted también la ve?

Dementia asintió.- ¡Oh por Dios!-Esther se horrorizó en vez de aliviarse- Entonces no estoy loca ¿sabe como detener esas cosas? ¿De donde salieron? ¿y que quiere decir con eso de mensajeros, que dicen?

-De que el día que nosotrosesperamos, se acerca-Dementia parecía estar dando un monólogo-El suceso que cerrará las puertas y abrirá las de el verdadero mundo. Según Cooper,no habrá ninguno más.

Esther no sabía si preguntarle que adonde llevaba la conversación o darle el avión.

-Yo soy su Llave .Yo les envíe a que te encontraran.

-¿Perdón?-soltó Esther sorprendida.

-Cuando salí de esos laboratorios comprendí que solo ellos podían hacerte comprender que tú eres Laurel. Ella sabe cuanto no quería hacerlo pero era necesario. No nos dejaste opción.

La mente de Esther quedó en shock. Aquello no tenia sentido, simplemente no era real.

-¿Tu...tu controlas...a los monstruos?-musito mientras retrocedía.

-No -sonrió Dementia-Yo los libere.

Esther sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Eso tenía que ser un muy mal chiste.

-¿Por qué…se esta burlando de mi?- salto a la defensiva.

-No-respondió la mujer, su mirada se volvió ansiosa lo que provoco que Esther retrocediera- Si tanto te molesta no entender, entonces ven conmigo.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Yo no iré con usted ni a la vuelta de la esquina ¿y porque debería?

-Yo te ayudare más que nadie-respondió Dementia- Y tú nos ayudaras.

Esther estaba ahora si confundida ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-Esther- pronuncio Dementia cariñosamente- Confía en mí.

Le tendió la mano, la joven la contemplo sin poder entender porque esa mujer quería que fuera con ella. Su mente le iba a preguntar a la mujer que quería pero en cuanto abrió la boca, le dio la espalda y echo a correr a su casa.

* * *

><p>Miguel estaba acomodando su trabajo cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose tan rápido y a Esther cruzar la estancia como justamente había hecho antier.<p>

"¿Le habrá vuelto a dar una pesadilla? "pensó preocupado mientras la alcanzaba.

Esther se veía muy asustada, se le notaba en sus ojos.

-¡Esther!, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto alarmado Miguel.

-Un…acosador, me molesto- mintió Esther, no sabia como explicar lo de esa mujer Dementia.

Miguel el abrazo. Su calor y su cariñopudieron componer un poco a Esther.

-Dime en donde fue para que pueda irle a dar su lección- dijo Miguel separándose, dando fuertes pisadas hacia la puerta.

-No, Miguel, gracias pero no me gustaría que cometieras alguna tontería- Esther se sentó en el sillón Estoy rara Miguel, no sé que ocurre que estos días han sido realmente pesados y las noche por aun. ¡Y ni siquiera, el foco me prende para poder entender!

-Todos tenemos temporadas así, sabionda- Miguel se acercó a ella – Lo importante es saber como hacerles frente. Tú eres muy inteligente y te aseguro que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Y ya sabes que estoy aquí.

-Eres un amor- dijo Esther- Pero no sé que pensar.

Con pesar, se dirigió a su cuarto para quitarse el uniforme. Miguel se sentía preocupado por ella. Después de tres años de armonía ahora ella se volvía a sentir triste, el no soportaba ver a su amiga deprimida y le constaba que en esos días, estaba tensa, callada y sufría unas pesadillas tan espantosas que hasta se las creía. ¿Acaso los fantasmas de su pasado la estaban molestando?

-Esther, quiero ayudarte- murmuro Miguel, levantándose por una manzana

* * *

><p>Había unas pocas luces en las ventanas del edificio. La gente debía estar preparándose para dormir. Dementia no sabía cual era el piso donde vivía la chica. Pero no importaba, lo que haría iba a afectar a todos sus vecinos.<p>

-En estas paredes, yace aquí- pronuncio- tu pieza, nuestra pieza. Yo soy la Llave de la puerta, permíteme abrirla porque solo así, nuestro propósito se vera cumplido.

Empezó a avanzar hacia la entrada.

-Permíteme abrir la puerta de tu mundo en donde esperas y que los mensajeros transmitan tu llamado. Vengan…Llámenla…Tráiganla.

Al entrar incluso, escucho las voces de ellos y de alguien a quien amaba:

"dáfni̱"

* * *

><p>Se había puesto una playera azul claro de manga larga y aun traía puesto el pantalón del uniforme. Esther revolvía en sus cajones buscando su pantalón de pijama y nomas no lo encontraba. Quizás estaba en el baño y si no en las lavadoras. Esperaba que no estuviera allí, le causaba pereza subir a esas horas.<p>

"dáfni̱ "

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Esther levantando la cabeza, nadie respondió -¿Miguel, que dijiste?

Esther cerró los cajones, salió del cuarto llamando a su amigo. Se asomo a su cuarto, lo busco en la sala; Un aire frio le llego "Que raro, las ventanas no están abiertas". Abrió la puerta de la cocina y su amigo estaba inclinado sobre el fregadero.

-¿Me llamaste?-le pregunto acercándose, sus pies tocaron algo pequeño y vio que era una manzana-Mira se te cayo- la recogió y se puso al lado de Miguel -¿Estas bien?

Su amigo tenía los ojos abiertos de espanto, Esther siguió su mirada y puso la misma cara de Miguel.

Algo rojo oscuro estaba saliendo del agujero por donde el agua se iba, manchaba unas cuantas cucharas y un vaso. Esther trato de distinguir que era aquella cosa que parecía…sangre, sorprendida retrocedió.

Entonces se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Au, au, au-artículo dando tumbos, Miguel hubiera pensado que era un perro el que se había quejado. Miro a su amiga preocupado:

-¡Esther! ¿Que tienes?

-Me...están...partiendo-Esther se sujeto con ambas manos-...la cabeza...

-Lo que faltaba-Miguel la tomo de la mano pero la soltó al segundo-¡Válgame,estas helada!

-Me...da...igual auch...solo...ayúdame...porque-Esther cayó al suelo en posición de knock-out-¡Aaaaayyyy, Jesus!

-Cálmate ¿lo puedes soportar o te doy algo?

-Ay... ¡¿crees que tengo cara de que lo voy a soportar?...

-Lo siento-Miguel sentó a Esther en el sofá y antes de que alguien parpadeara, ya estaba en la cocina revolviendo cajones-Aspirinas, yo ayer las vi...

Desde la sala se escuchaban las quejas de Esther.

-¡Aaay, como me duele!

¡Aguanta!-le grito Miguel-¿Donde carajos...?

-!MIGUEL!

Ese grito inhumano, salido desde lo que parecía lo más profundo del ser de su amiga lo paralizó y lo hizo comprender que no era una migraña cualquiera, yadesesperado, tirocajones, regó el contenido de la alacena en el piso y las malditas pastillas no aparecían...

-¡SI TE VAS A TOMAR TU TIEMPO, CORTAME LA CABEZA DE UN HACHAZO! ¡AAAAAAhhhh!

Miguel la ignoro. Al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pateó cubiertos, paquetes de especias y quien sabe que cosas más. "Juro que las vi hace poco". Desde la sala, Esther estaba gritando como si la estuvieran asesinando. Alzó la vista y encima de la mesa de la cocina, al lado del salero, estaba la caja de las aspirinas. Ignorando el jalón que le dio su estómago, Miguel ya estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo para soportar las quejas de su amiga. Lleno un vaso con agua, y se encamino a la sala.

Y algo sucedió.

Miguel se freno un poco pues le había parecido ver una enorme mancha oscura en la esquina de la puerta de la entrada. Parpadeo pero alguien le quito de un manotazo la caja de las pastillas. Esther con todo y molestia rompió la caja provocando que las pastillas se regaran por todo el suelo. La joven tomo dos y justo cuando tomo el vaso de agua, al ver lo que pasaba el vaso cayó al piso.

En la esquina de la entrada había algo oscuro, no se podía distinguir que era aquello que al parecer se estaba extendiendo, la puerta desapareció. Pero después los dolores de su cráneo volvieron; Apretó los dientes y con las manos se sujeto la cabeza.

Miguel la abrazo como queriendo protegerla.

-¡¿Que ocurre?-exclamó Esther.

-No lo se-respondió Miguel, la mancha oscura parecía estar apoderándose de cada centímetro de la casa. No faltaría mucho para que también los cubriera-No lo se.

En el abrazo de su amigo, Esther pudo levantar la vista y le pareció ver que todo estaba dando vueltas antes de que la oscuridad los rodeará

* * *

><p>Hola! pues despues de mucho no venir, y menos de escribir por fin pude tener la oportunidad de hacer este capitulo (que esta largo)<p>

No se me ocurría nada má inspiracion se fue de vacaciones (no me espero la muy desgraciada xD) y despues yo me fui de vacaciones y pues la inspiracion se tuvo que esperar jeje pero creo que al final con todo lo que se me ocurria quedó decente o al menos un poco mejor que el primer borrador. Y si. Me desquite con los de megacable porque estaba viendo una película y justo en el momento que quería ver, empezaba cuando ..."¿Sabias lo que significa Filarmonica?" Amo la música...¡pero en esos momentos me importaba un bledo lo que significaba filarmónica! (palabrota:¡#%*•*^!) y luego apareció el mimo xp.

Bueno muchos saludos y gracias a Shad-Kun SunderKland,descansen, recomiendo una historia que me gusto mucho de Resident Evil llamado la Nueva Amenaza, y hasta el capítulo 7 3 jeje bien bipolar xD

pd: Necesito ayuda para que me digan como puedo poner simbolos como el asterisco para la separacion de escenas,es que me siento que la linea de separacion sirve mas para cuando me despido al final y no me gusta poner linea y linea entre cambio de escenas. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Si la vida es un sueño, yo vivo en una pesadilla"_

_Anónimo_

-Permíteme abrirla porque solo así, nuestro  
>propósito se cumplirá.<p>

Había cerrado los ojos por puro instinto, pero no paso mucho para darse cuenta de que los tenía abiertos. La razón de que no viera era porque su hogar era el que permanecía a oscuras, ningún mueble, ninguna pared y ni sus propios contornos se reflejaban en la penumbra. La luz se había ido.  
>-¿Ves algo?-susurro Miguel.<br>-Esta muy oscuro.  
>-¿Te sigue doliendo?<br>-No.  
>Miguel se separó de Esther para poder ir al armario donde también guardaban mantas, cajas y unas cuantas linternas; se percató de que aquello seria todo un reto. El joven tenía los brazos estirados como forma de guiarse en la oscuridad sin embargo no logró evitar chocar, tropezarse y caer en el suelo.<br>Ajena a la travesía de su compañero de piso, Esther se quedó en el sillón con su mente intentando explicar que había ocurrido. Que la luz se fuera no era ninguna sorpresa, raro era el día en que los del piso de arriba se no se quedarán un par de horas sin luz pero aquella mancha oscura. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Que era? trató de recordar el aspecto: de un café-rojizo oscuro y feo como las quemaduras en la pared que en una ocasión había provocado en casa de una amiga. Incluso el sonido que emitía antes de dejarlos a oscuras era como de algo quemándose.  
>"¿Y si la casa se quemó y estamos...muertos?" aquel pensamiento la angustió de forma horrible "No...Eso no puede ser, lo habría sentido pero ¿las personas cuando se mueren, lo sienten? quizás...Dios mío, estoy a punto de descubrirlo"<br>Tan rápidamente como las aves al tomar vuelo, su mente recordó tres cosas más: que no había visto fuego, el dolor de cabeza y lo que parecía sangre saliendo del fregadero.  
>No ponía en duda que el dolor de cabeza la hubiese matado puesto que había sido tan fuerte que de tan solo volver a recordarlo se estremeció. Pero ¿porque a Miguel no le había dolido? Durante el ataque, el parecía comportarse normalmente. Y el líquido del fregadero...<br>Preguntas y sin respuestas. Esther deseaba que aquel fuera un mal sueño. Si no, era más terrible saberse muertos que dormida...se dio una palmada porque allí estaba la respuesta: Solo aquello podía ser otro de sus extraños y estresantes sueñó.Escuho un bufido que la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miguel ya había llegado, se estaba arrastrando en el suelo pues se había tropezado con la mesita.  
>-¿Y las linternas?-pregunto Esther extrañada-¿No estaban?<br>-Aquí las traigo-respondió Miguel.  
>-¿Porque no las encendiste cuando las agarraste?<br>-Es que no tienen pila.  
>Miguel metió las manos en el sillón. Aún después de tres años de convivencia, Esther no lograba entender porque Miguel insistía en esconder en el sillón dinero y pilas. Según él, las cosas más básicas que debían cuidar era justamente esos dos objetos, aparté creía que el sillón era el lugar más "seguro" Esther le había puesto peros: "Eso está bien, si no nos roban el sillón o las demás cosas o todo junto" Ningún lugar era seguro pero él seguía de necio.<br>-Miguel-comenzo Esther, la pregunta la ponía nerviosa-¿Tú crees que estamos dormidos?  
>Miguel abrió la tapa de las linternas. Sin la luz que los alumbrara Esther no podía ver su rostro consternado.<p>

-Yo...te iba a preguntar lo mismo ¿estoy dormido?  
>-No...Lo sé, no creo. Seré yo porque solo a mí se me ocurre soñar estas...cosas extrañas.<br>Miguel tenía una expresión grave, la respuesta de su amiga le hizo dudar de que estuvieran dormidos. Por experiencia, el sabia que cuando una persona estaba dormida, no se daba cuenta que estaba dormida, más bien en el sueño se quería volver a dormir pensando que "estaba despierto" y por lo tanto, Esther no debía darse cuenta que estaba soñando porque sabría que no estaba en ningún sueño causando que se despertara y el sospechaba que ambos estaban despiertos... ¿o era el dormido?  
>-Me estoy revolviendo ¿estamos despiertos o dormidos?<br>-¿Ves lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Esther.  
>-Si Esther claro, sin luz ¿cómo no voy a ver lo mismo que tú?-enfatizó Miguel con sarcasmo-Todo está más claro ahora.<br>-Bueno ya. Ponle las pilas.  
>Miguel no tardó mucho en encontrar de qué lado debían colocarse. Cuando termino con una, a tientas se la dio a Esther y acto seguido, procedió a hacer funcionar la otra linterna. Cuando por fin ambas estuvieron listas, apretaron los botones. Esther inspeccionó el lugar.<br>-Nada se ve fuera de lo normal-comentó-Es decir además de...aquello, parece como si solo nos hubiésemos queda...  
>-¡Diablos!-exclamó Miguel, miraba al techo.<br>Esther apunto con la linterna y repitió "¡Diablos!" su techo ya no era el mismo. En el lugar del techo blanco ahora estaba cubierto de algo como café oscuro; enfocando bien la vista pudo darse cuenta que era como una sustancia membranosa y viscosa. Haciendo un ruido de asco Esther apunto a Miguel.  
>-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Esther más para sí misma.<br>-Creo que si estamos dormidos-musito Miguel sin dejar de observar el techo-Espero que eso no se vaya a caer. Vi una película de extraterrestres donde tenían algo parecido que se les echaba encima y...-se interrumpió como si temiera que sus palabras tuvieran el efecto no deseado.  
>Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio en el ambos pensaban en que debían hacer pero sin que ninguno se atreviera a dar el primer paso o sin decirlo.<br>-¿Y si salimos?-sugirió Esther, lo que había sido su techo la estaba intimidando.  
>Miguel asintió.<br>-Creo que no es mala idea-Esther avanzó hacia la puerta pero una mano la aferró del hombro-¿Adónde vas? no podemos irnos así, primero necesitamos algunas cosas.

-¡Por amor de Dios, Miguel! solo vamos a ir afuera del edificio.

-Tu hazme caso, espera aquí mientras buscó algo que pueda sernos útil.  
>-Yo no me quiero quedar aquí sola-protesto Esther. "Menos cuando todo está así de raro"<p>

Miguel apretó su hombro.

-No tardó-fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Esther suspiro. Con la linterna, apunto hacia el techo. Su sola vista, le producía repugnancia pero extrañamente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima esperando poder descubrir que era esa cosa que como un insecto o parasito ocupó una parte de su hogar. Recordó lo que Miguel había comentado sobre la película de los extraterrestres y al segundo bajo la mirada. No le causaba ninguna gracia que el techo le cayera encima. A nadie.  
>Estaba a punto de explotar ¿que está pasando? Esta locura se volvía cada vez más extraña y terrible. ¡Lo peor es que ahora Miguel estaba de por medio! Nunca quiso que el pasará por esto, es más...pensaba que solamente ocurrían en su mente que jamás se llegó a preocupar por<br>su amigo.  
>"Y él lo dijo ¿cierto? Que estos eran solo malos sueños" pensó "Nunca lo creyo...bueno si creía que soñaba cosas raras pero no que pasaran en realidad y hasta Joseph dijo que no podían durar para<br>siempre..."  
>En eso se escuchó un golpe.<br>Esther salto de la sorpresa, aunque había sonado muy fuerte no había ocurrido dentro de la habitación, no paso mucho antes de que comenzarán otros ruidos.  
>"Otro golpe, una puerta abriendose, después la misma puerta luchando por cerrarse y un gemido...humano."<br>Esther avanzó rápidamente hacia la salida, tomo la perilla y salió dando unos cuantos pasos lejos de la puerta.  
>-¡No!-grito horrorizada y tapándose la boca con la mano al mirar hacia<br>arriba.

* * *

><p>Miguel sabía lo que necesitaba pero no lo tenía. Nunca hubo la necesidad de molestarse por aquello, siempre la habían llevado en paz. A excepción de algunos vecinos muy desagradables, no creía útil usar esos medios. Y ahora probablemente lo necesitaban.<br>Esther.  
>Ella era su máxima preocupación; antes que su propia seguridad nada pero nada debía ocurrirle. Estaba algo asombrado por ese pensamiento porque ignoraba que pudiera pasar y aun cuestionaba esa realidad pero el que su techo se hubiera convertido en algo desagradable probablemente era mal agüero.<br>Y como respuesta a sus temores, alguien grito.

* * *

><p>Ante sus propios ojos, su vecino colgaba desde el techo como un muñeco de trapo; lo terrible era que este muñeco tenía un brazo colgando de manera extraña. Esther se percató de que el brazo estaba casi separado de su cuerpo y no paraba de derramar sangre. Solo una fina tira de carne evitaba que se desmembrara aunque de pronto se escuchó un sonido desgarrador y el brazo se separó del cuerpo.<br>Dicha parte cayó en el suelo en un charco de sangre. El hombre no paraba de gemir mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos y clavados fijamente fijamente en algo con su mirada llena de horror con perplejidad, su cabeza calva brillaba de sudor; unas mortíferas garras negras lo sujetaban de los hombros siendo que estas  
>hacían que colgara desde el techo. Fue cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más. Volteo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se encontraron con los de Esther.<br>-¡Por favor!-le grito-No...  
>Esther solo se quedó parada, dudando entre si la escena que se desarrollaba era real y en como salvarlo. El hombre volvió a girar la cabeza, aunque solo fue para encontrarse con un rostro carnoso sin ojos y una boca abierta con colmillos que no tardaron en cerrarse en su cara.<br>Esther miró el suelo para no ver y se tapó los oídos para poder intentar pretender que no había oído nada "No por favor, ellos no" pensaba apretando manos, ojos y dientes; Unos segundos después, se atrevió a alzar la mirada. La pesadilla tenía su "rostro" volteado hacia ella y a pesar de carecer de ojos Esther podía jurar que la miraba.  
>Fue la primera vez que el ser abrió sus sangrantes mandíbulas y emitió escapar un aullido, propio de las criaturas de las tinieblas. Dejó caer los restos del hombre que rebotó en el suelo, salpicando líquido rojo y después el ser se despego del techo. Gruñendo, repto hacia Esther.<br>Está empezó a retroceder mientras volvía a experimentar la sensación de que esto ya había sucedido. El monstruo iba dejando el rastro de sangre de su presa por el pasillo, con sus garras iba rayando el material del piso y su repugnante figura se reflejaba a la luz de la linterna de su próxima víctima.  
>Su espalda no pudo retroceder más pero en esta ocasión no había ninguna mesa para ponerse a salvo. Solo la pared.<br>"¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo permitiste que te acorralara?" el monstruo se acercaba cada vez más. Se irguió cintura para arriba y volvió a rugir.

De pronto, un reflejo metálico que parecía otra luz se sumo a la  
>escena; el monstruo se retorció mientras gruñía y se lamentaba hasta que se desplomo. Tenía dos cuchillos clavados: uno en la espalda y otro en su nuca.<br>Esther rodeo el cuerpo que manaba débiles hilillos de líquido amarillo de sus heridas. Sacudió a Miguel.  
>-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto.<br>El no respondió. Se limitaba a contemplar a su primer asesinato aunque se tratase de un ser que nadie en el mundo querría.  
>-Era real-murmuro.<br>A pesar de ser hombre se podría creer que se derrumbaría pronto. Su amiga decidió darle unos segundos para asimilar lo que veía. El joven toco al ser con la punta del pie, se le acerco un poco más pero no había nada que le negara que aquello existiera y que era fatal.  
>-Te debo disculpas-le dijo a Esther al final -Por no creerte<br>Iba a añadir que también por haber sido testigo de cómo la cosa dejó caer un cuerpo pero en su asombro e incredulidad, se había quedado pasmado permitiéndole a aquel ser acercarse demasiado a su amiga aunque decidió no mencionarlo.  
>-Como tu bien dijiste-repuso Esther seria-Nadie me hubiera creído<br>Miguel le dirigió una mueca nerviosa. Se había consternado por un momento. Esther contemplo a la figura inmóvil que desde hacía días plagaba en su supuesta locura.  
>Su amigo se encamino hacia los restos. Separándose visualmente de su pesadilla, Esther siguió a su amigo que a cierta distancia trataba de distinguir la identidad de la víctima sin embargo aquello era imposible pues ahora el rostro estaba destrozado, solo quedaba un ojo abierto que<br>debía estar viendo la otra vida.  
>-Samuel Cole-pronunció Miguel con un temblor en su voz.<br>-Dios mío Miguel ¿que vamos a hacer con Melanie?  
>-Hasta donde supe, ella se fue a una excursión escolar con sus arañas en las montañas como dos días de Ashfield.<br>Con una mirada ceñuda (pues no le parecía propio llamar "arañas" a quiénes ya eran huérfanos de padre) Esther añadió:  
>-Pero Oliver dijo que ya regresaron.<br>Miguel apartó la vista de su vecino removiéndose volteando a su alrededor.  
>-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Esther.<br>-Si todo esto...o más bien...estoy soñando entonces...-Miguel se apretólos labios inquietos- Es tan confuso que la verdad.

Esther lo comprendía perfectamente e incluso estuvo tentada en decirle que se tranquilizara pero se percato de que aquello era imposible en una situación así.El joven empezó a dar vueltas alrededor con la cabeza moviéndose de forma negativa y dirigiéndole miradas de incredulidad al monstruo muerto; Esther respeto su reacción a pesar de que su ser le gritaba que buscaran una solución pronto.

-Ayudar a los vecinos -decidió Miguel- No me importa si esto es pesadilla o realidad, tenemos que advertirles a menos que terminen igual que Samuel.  
>-Eso lo intente yo hace dos días-dijo Esther con un deje de amargura- Y por si lo olvidaste, nadie me hizo caso. Pero tienes razón aunque no sé cómo le haremos para evacuar a todo el edificio.<br>Miguel se quedó pensativo.  
>-¿Que recuerdas haber hecho cuando todo eso...te sucedió?<p>

No le fue difícil recordar

-Estaba entre encontrar esas cosas o buscar a las personas -respondió, se encogio de hombros-tal vez el caso llevaba a lo mismo.

-Es lo más inteligente que podemos hacer es solo buscar personas- suspiro Miguel.  
>-Si, eso es mejor-asintió Esther-Pero ¿como las vamos a sacar?<br>-La alarma-respondió el joven tras unos segundos-A ver que opinas: vamos abajo, sonamos la alarma de incendios y ya cuando todos salgan les decimos que hay un asaltante muy bravo, llaman a la policía y ellos entran con sus pistolas y con todo lo que tienen matan esos bichejos.  
>-Eres un genio-felicito Esther, la verdad es que el plan de su amigo estaba bastante bien hecho aparte de ser lo único que podían hacer-cuando lleguen tu actúas muy histérico para que entre más rápido.<br>-Mejor tu.  
>-¿Porque yo?<br>-Pues...tú eres mujer.  
>-¿Y eso que?<br>-Las mujeres son las que gritan, piden ayuda y se desgreñan todas histéricas.  
>-¿Y que pensarán los demás si me ven así? porque los de este piso saben que soy guardia. Los de ese oficio se supone que no nos asustamos,<br>Miguel iba a añadir algo más pero ambos miraron a su alrededor y sintieron un escalofrió cuando se escuchó el rugir de uno de esos seres.  
>-Creo que ese tema lo discutimos afuera-repuso Miguel, Esther asintió en silencio-Espera, odio entrar a tu cuarto sin permiso pero es que creo que necesitamos esto.<br>De su bolsillo sosteniéndolo como si fuera una bomba, sacó la porra eléctrica.  
>-Gracias-Esther se sintió mejor con su arma a la mano. Miguel se encamino a los elevadores pero Esther lo detuvo y señalo las escaleras.<br>-¿Porque allí?  
>-No sé, siento que son más seguras.<br>Miguel se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de discutir con alguien que estaba armada aunque eso no evitó ponerse delante de ella en gesto protector mientras abría la puerta.  
>Con las linternas alumbrando su camino, empezaron a bajar los cuatro pisos que los separaban de la planta baja. Increíblemente, Esther se sentía muchísimo mejor que la primera vez que vio aquellos monstruos; era consciente de que el mérito se lo llevaba Miguel. Su compañía era más que suficiente para poder avanzar por toda esa locura. Ya fuera real o sueño.<br>Recordó los restos de Samuel. Todavía le costaba creer que aquel cuerpo cuyo brazo fue arrancado, su cara destrozada, desangrándose fuera todo lo que quedaba de aquel hombre calvo que fue su vecino y aunque no iba a llorar ríos por él, su sentimiento se definía en una profunda pena. Pena hacia el por joven y amable, por su esposa que ahora era viuda, por sus hijos tan pequeños a quiénes ella rara vez soportaba.  
>Le constaba que la imagen de su vecino llorando de dolor, era algo memorable.<br>Pero si Samuel fue asesinado y Miguel lo vio, aquello significaba que entonces un empleado si debió morir la noche en los laboratorios donde comenzó todo; se pregunto si alguien encontró el cadáver y también si le avisaron a su familia si era que la tenía.  
>"Si podemos evitarlo, esos monstruos no volverán a matar" pensó con la intención de cumplirlo. Apretó su porra de forma instintiva cuando arribaron a los últimos escalones del segundo piso e incluso Miguel redujo la velocidad con paso cauteloso. Nada se les había cruzado por el camino pero no era garantía de que tampoco no hubiera algo en la planta baja.<br>Entraron al primer piso, bajaron las últimas escaleras hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta que decía PB y que obviamente daba a la planta baja.  
>Esther se le adelantó a Miguel para colocarse en frente suyo, lo empujó contra la pared pero este se puso al lado de la puerta y agarro la perilla. Se miraron y sin añadir nada más abrió.<br>Miguel fue el primero en salir para poder asegurase de que no había peligro, un gesto valiente teniendo en cuenta que iba desarmado.  
>-¿Pero que rayos...?<br>Esther salió al escuchar a su amigo. Aquello ya no era la planta baja no estaba la puerta de salida, ni los buzones ni siquiera el botón de la alarma general. Ahora era una estancia con muchas puertas y un pasillo largo. Una de las puertas estaba abierta donde se podían distinguir escaleras. Tenía clavado el número 6.  
>-¿El sexto piso?-exclamó Miguel-Pe...pero nosotros bajamos, llegamos a la planta baja ¿cómo es que estamos aquí?<br>-Oh no-murmuro Esther-Miguel lo había olvidado -este la miró con atención-Recuerdo que en los laboratorios entre al elevador. El aparato subió y al abrir las puertas yo estaba en la recepción cuando en realidad este se detuvo en el piso 11. Esther no podía creer que esto volviera a pasar tal como lo fue en los laboratorios.  
>-¿Quieres decir que las puertas no abren lo que son? ¿Como si estuvieran trucadas?-sugirió Miguel.<br>-No había pensado en cómo llamarlas pero al parecer si-respondió Esther-La verdad no se ¿crees que valga la pena intentar llegar a la planta baja otra vez?  
>Miguel giro hacia la puerta.<br>-Solo para estar seguros.  
>Seis pisos abajo más tarde, Miguel y Esther abrían la puerta que decía PB para llegar al mismo pasillo largo.<br>-Ahí está otra vez-señalo Miguel al número 6.  
>-¿Que? ¿Como llegaremos a la planta baja?-Esther estaba a punto al borde de la neurosis.<br>Antes de que su amigo respondiera, escucharon unos gruñidos que parecían provenir del pasillo oscuro.  
>-Los olvide-dijo Miguel pálido.<br>Alumbró con la linterna el pasillo mientras Esther sacaba la porra del bolsillo del pantalón.  
>-Esther-apremio su amigo.<br>-Aquí está-Esther giro una de las ruedecillas que produjo un pequeño sonido similar a un estallido-Sirve para advertirle que no se acerque.  
>-¿En serio crees que va entender?-una sombra se perfiló al cual Miguel apunto-Maldición.<br>Esther giro otra rueda para los voltios...que se atasco.  
>-Por favor-se quejó Esther girando varias veces la rueda-Ahora no.<br>La luz, iluminó el cuerpo carnoso del ser; Vagamente vieron que sus garras estaban clavadas al techo membranoso de forma que se columpiaba como orangután haciéndolo más veloz que estando en el suelo.  
>-¡Miguel!-grito Esther cuando el ser tomo vuelo y se lanzó directamente hacia su amigo, ambos cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco.<br>Esther se acerco y empezó a darle de patadas al ser mientras Miguel forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima y evitar sus colmillos.  
>-¡Déjalo!-Esther tomo de los hombros al ser pero este le dio un manotazo en plena cara que la apartó.Miguel con su mano, sujeto con fuerza el cuello del ser para alejar su rostro del suyo. Su aliento no olía a nada pero le llegaba a sus narices.<br>"Hasta aquí llegue" pensó.  
>Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos resignado a morir.<br>Esther quito la porra de la espalda del ser, lo tomo del cuello como a los gatos (no sin un estremecimiento de asco) lo apartó y también jaló del brazo a Miguel quien se percató de que aún seguía vivo.  
>-¡Corre!-grito Esther sin soltarle el brazo.<br>-Pero ya lo mataste-indico Miguel señalando al ser.  
>-Las porras no matan, paralizan-repuso Esther- ¡Vamos!<br>Al oír esa aclaración, los temores del joven se acentuaron. La razón por la que se atrevió a irrumpir en la habitación de su amiga, era porque creía que el arma iba a serles útil y mas cuando descubrio aquellas criaturas pero ahora a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar que de nada servía un arma si no podía deshacerse del problema.

* * *

><p>-No debemos-protesto Esther.<br>-Yo no veo otra opción ¿y que si no les parece?  
>-¡Quien te viera Miguel! ¿Que paso con el respetuoso vecino?<br>-Esta aquí pero el miedo lo cambia, apartate: uno, dos...  
>Miguel arremetió contra la puerta que tenia a un lado los números puerta se abrió con una segunda arremetida y el joven entró con cautela. Pero su amiga vacilaba.<br>-Que quede claro que tocamos varias veces-suspiro antes de entrar.  
>Cerraron la puerta y con cierta culpa (incluso del recién cambiado Miguel) empezaron a dar vueltas por la estancia que se parecía un poco a la suya salvo que esta estaba muy adornada de objetos de otra cultura.<br>Esther miró una fotografía que descansaba en la mesita donde aparecía una familia que seguramente provenía de África. La señora era algo gruesa y hermosa, el padre tenía semblante serio pero daba risa verlo intentando sonreír y el hijo que se recargaba contra el hombro de su padre se veía risueño;se dio cuenta de que esa foto no le producía ningún sentimiento y no era racista para nada pero aquellas personas que se veían felices le eran indiferentes.  
>Sintió que algo le picaba el pecho. Dejó la foto y siguió a Miguel que no paraba de ver hacia el techo.<br>-Sigue igual-comentó, se acercó a un apagador y lo pulso-¿Viste? Esa lucecita. Esa cosa cubre el techo, pensé que ya no estaba.  
>-Oye Miguel-Esther le puso la mano en el hombro-Lamento lo que paso allá.<br>-No es necesario...  
>-No, si lo es-replicó Esther con firmeza-Pudimos ganar tiempo y evitar que eso te atacara si yo hubiera hecho funcionar la porra en lugar de enviar estúpidas advertencias.<br>-Yo se que tu chuchería se atasca y que no lo hiciste con propósito...más bien si lo hiciste pero no de mala manera.

Su amigo no parecía estar molesto por lo que Esther decidió no insistir más. Se quedaron parados sin siquiera atreverse a sentarse en los sillones.  
>-¿Ahora que?-dijo Miguel-No podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo la familia podrían regresar en cualquier momento.<br>Esther se trono el dedo índice.  
>-Todo el edificio debe estar infestado, creeme cuando digo que se que no podemos dejar morir más personas pero para llegar a la planta baja... ¿Porque rayos no colocaron más alarmas en todos los pisos? ¿Les habría costado tanto?<br>-Te apoyo en eso y nos quejaremos para que lo hagan. Y hasta entonces no sé cómo le haremos.  
>Los dos amigos se dejaron caer más no a los sillones sino en el suelo. El joven enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas y de tan solo verlo, Esther se sintió mal "Miguel, te juro que no quería que estuvieras metido en todo esto"<br>Era demasiado pronto para poder asimilarlo. Pese a eso Esther sabía que ella ya tenía su decisión pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su amigo.  
>Este se levantó tan rápido que le asombro que no se mareara.<br>-Yo seguiré si tú puedes.  
>-No lo dudes-respondió Esther.<br>Se dieron la mano. Una promesa silenciosa.  
>Esther se inspiró. Fue hacia el armario, abrió y le indicó al estupefacto Miguel que la ayudará. El se acercó, ambos se aferraron al tubo donde se colgaba la ropa y empezaron a jalar hacia abajo.<br>-Espera...yo jalo y tu empujas, subete a esta silla...ahora-señalo Miguel sin saber que pretendía. Se esforzaron para que el tubo cediera y cayera.  
>Esther quito los ganchos con los abrigos con rapidez, alzó el tubo y se lo dio a Miguel.<br>-Para que si los puedas matar.  
>Miguel agradeció aquel regalo con estupefacción. De acuerdo, no podía dejarle la responsabilidad de los monstruos a Esther. Ella recogió todo los abrigos del suelo y los aventó al interior del armario prometiéndose que les iba a compensar a esa familia aquel desastre. -¿Listo?-pregunto Esther.<p>

-Si- respondió un determinado Miguel.

-¿En serio? Yo no- admitió Esther. Listos o no, Miguel indico a Esther que fuera ella quien abriera la puerta mientras el blandía el tubo de metal. Esther tomo la perilla y con un último contacto entre ojos la abrió. Al segundo una criatura despellejada se lanzo al interior del departamento, Miguel le asesto un golpe en el rostro. Esther salió detrás de la puerta y ambos echaron a correr.

-¡A las escaleras!-indico Esther dando a entender que en esos instantes aun quería una huida segura que una rápida, Miguel giro la cabeza para descubrir que el monstruo sacudió la cabeza como animal, comenzaba a seguirlos. Al llegar a la puerta de las escaleras, Esther alcanzo a abrir aunque se tropezara y aplastara a Miguel contra la pared.

-¡Vamos!-exclamo Miguel.

En eso desde las escaleras, se escucharon unas pisadas enormes junto con lo que parecían el chillido de varias ratas. Esther tuvo un estremecimiento al recordar esos chillidos "La cosa que intento entrar en el elevador la primera vez ¿Hay cosas más peores que estas?"

Una rata salió de la oscuridad. O algo similar a una rata calva que parecía estar acompañada de otra hasta que se le notaron que en realidad era un solo cuerpo con un par cabezas con el hocico colgando y que no paraban de retorcerse mientras echaban espumarajos por la boca y con seis patitas. Esther nunca había enloquecido como algunas mujeres de los laboratorios al ver las ratas peludas del basurero o de la calle pero este engendro la hizo dar una exclamación de asco; Miguel se adelanto y con el tubo aplasto al animalejo que chillo junto el sonido de varios huesos partiéndose.

Esther se apresuro a cerrar las puertas de las escaleras al tiempo que Miguel se apresuraba a llamar al joven paso por encima de la rata apachurrada en el suelo.

-Que no tarde por favor-rogo Esther.

La puerta de donde las ratas no podían salir, se pudo notar un fuerte golpe al tiempo que la puerta se movió ligeramente y algo como un gruñido, les provoco que el corazón se acelerara.

_"Piso 2…Piso…3…Piso 4…Detenido…"_

-¡No!- se lamento Esther.

-Cálmate, vamos a estar bien- dijo Miguel. Salto al ver que la madera de la puerta se empezaba a astillar.

Esther apretó su porra fuertemente aunque tristemente una porra que no mataba y un tubo que no podría acabar con todas aquellos pequeños monstruos (suponía que era un ejército) no daban esperanzas de que pudiesen sobrevivir. " ¿Despertaremos o moriremos? " Miguel ya se veía tenso y miraba fijamente algo.

De repente antes de que ella pudiera distinguir algo, las puertas se abrieron; Miguel lo noto y la empujo al interior con violencia. Esther no entendió hasta que pudo ver una criatura despellejada lanzarse al suelo y a Miguel empezando a golpearlo.

-¡Migue!-grito Esther poniéndose de pie para salir. Miguel rodeo al monstruo mientras la puerta de las escaleras se abría dejando entrar a un grupo de ratas y al mismo tiempo las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

* * *

><p>clap clap! Primera vez que no actualizo a lo bruto, si no que me fijo que no falten letras y que no esten pegadas. Tal vez falten unos acentos pero algo es algo. Lo que si no entiendo es que le esta pasando a los espacios, estuve peleando con este problema mucha veces y nomas no,pido disculpas por esos enormes espacios que luego aparecen. Mientras escribia me percate que escribir cosas de terror, no es tan facil como yo creia (salve Stephen King y demas) pero bueno,quise escribir historias de Silent Hill y voy a intentarlo.<p>

¿Conocen la pelicula de las brujas? un que se supone que todas eran bien guapas y al final son clavas y feyas. Pues como esa pelicula marco mi infancia, decidi inspirarme en ellas paras las ratas de este fic

Bueno, si nada mas que decir ni otra cosa, bye bye, saludos a todos, gracias a Lalalaooz y Shad-kun Sunderkland y tal vez no quedo bueno este capitulo pero intentare mejorar el proximo. Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

_̏__No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor ̎_

_Alejandro Dumas _

Esther golpeo las puertas, se lastimo el pulgar al apretar con fuerza el botón de abrir puertas pero estas permanecían inmóviles.

-Ay, no- gimoteo Esther. Para nada podía permitir que algo le sucediera a Miguel- No, no, no…

Cuando se disponía a golpear nuevamente, alguien o algo se le adelanto. Retrocedió al ver como las puertas se hundían y a volver a oír el chillido de esas ratas. Justo como la vez de los laboratorios. Pero ella tenía un amigo en peligro que por culpa de ella, se encontraba lidiando con ratas sacadas del infierno y el monstruo despellejado (que provenía de _sus _sueños) y por eso costara lo que costara, iba a salvarlo no a abandonarlo. Se volvió acercar a las puerta; el gruñido grave de lo que fuera que golpeara el elevador la intimido, intentando ignorarlo se pego a las puertas.

-¡Miguel!- grito, otro golpe que retumbo en su oído y el chillido de ratas aumentaba- ¡Miguel, voy a ayudarte! ¡No tengas miedo, no te dejare!

Decidió que si el monstruo lograba abrir las puertas, saldría corriendo. A su mente, acudió el sueño de la enorme boca devorándola y su estomago se encogió " ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Vendrá lo que tenga que venir"

De pronto el elevador se sacudió violentamente haciéndole caer de rodillas. En el suelo noto que el bendito aparato estaba bajando mientras la alejaba de la posibilidad de volver a reunirse con Miguel; El escándalo de las ratas y el monstruo desconocido también se alejó. No hizo nada para incorporarse, no fue ella quien echo a andar al elevador pero sentía que acababa de condenar a la única persona que era importante para ella. Le daba frustración saber que si el asunto de las puertas trucadas era cierto, tampoco iba a poder encontrarlo tan fácilmente, en su mente le rogo a Dios que nada le pasara a su amigo y que pudieran encontrarse pronto.

Los numeritos hicieron que les dedicara su atención y finalmente se detuvo en el segundo piso. Tras unos cuantos segundos sin que nada pasara, las puertas se abrieron.

-¡Dios!- exclamo Esther, se incorporo rápidamente y pulso el botón de cerrar puertas sin embargo alcanzo a distinguir el número 3 en el pasillo. Cerró los ojos hasta que estuvo segura de que volvía a estar encerrada. "Eso rebasó el limite de cosas sangrientas que he visto, ya en serio ¿qué esta pasando aquí?"

Su mente le repetía que dejara ir aquella imagen de una perfecta masacre pero entre mas intentaba olvidarlo, mas clavado quedaba en su memoria. ¿Quién o que merodeaba por el edificio que era capaz de deja un espantoso reguero de sangre, de perturbar vista y mente con restos de personas inocentes que hasta parecían ser las sobras de un espantoso festín?

Esther apenas pudo percatarse de que el elevador estaba subiendo ‟ ¿A donde me va a dejar ahora?" pensó. Cierto que no ignoraba que posiblemente todo estaría lleno de horrores que esperaban tras las puertas pero justamente era _que _ _clase_ de horrores lo que desconocía. Mantuvo en alto su porra mientras no despegaba su mirada en cada uno de los numeritos destellaba al pasar por un piso, sentía una especie de impaciencia por ya salir de esos cuatro muros aunque tristemente, solo seria para auto- joderse.

Hasta que al fin, se detuvo en el 7.

Al abrirse las puertas, salió disparada que al principio no se percato del sonido que alguien producía cuando pisaba los charcos; cuando lo hizo echo un vistazo a sus pies y estos estaban completamente bajo el agua. Solo alcanzaban a rozar el borde de su pantalón.

La puerta de las escaleras señalaba el numero 8.

"Decían que este piso estaba inaccesible por la humedad. Pero yo nunca me imagine que la humedad quería decir un mini-rio" pensó, se quedo un momento varada sin saber que hacer cuando decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí. No valía la pena buscar a alguien, nadie vivía en ese piso, estaba completamente segura de ello; más cuando giro, descubrió que el elevador ya se había marchado. No quería esperarlo por lo que se dirigió a la puerta que daba a las escaleras…que estaban cerradas.

Esther emitió un murmullo de fastidio. Estaba oscuro por lo que echo mano de la linterna que portaba. Al parecer no había ningún tipo de monstruo o al menos no por el momento. Curiosamente no se sentía tan aterrada, con su fiel porra era más que suficiente para derribarlos. De pronto se percato de que estaba en un pasillo lleno de agua y ella con una porra era peligrosa. ¿Qué tal si se le resbalaba de las manos y el arma caía al agua? Esther sabía muy bien que no podía arriesgarse a ser electrocutada. Soltando una maldición se guardo su arma en el bolsillo preguntándose si era casualidad el verse privada de su único medio de defensa o alguien estaba moviendo los hilos de aquella locura.

* * *

><p>La alta y hermosa mujer contemplo satisfecha el espectáculo que tenía a su alrededor. Las aburridas paredes del edificio ahora mostraban un entorno diferente, el que ella estaba acostumbrada.<p>

No había sido ignorada. Escucharon y atendieron su llamado de ayuda una vez más.

Realmente no había razón alguna por la cual no le hubieran atendido. Todos ellos (los mensajeros, ella y el resto) estaban centrados en el mismo objetivo, era el tiempo de que todos unieran el poder que dormitaba para que al fin todo acabara y empezara.

* * *

><p>"¿Ahora que Sabionda?"<p>

Esther miraba el pasillo con cierta aprensión. Tras unos segundos en lo que su mente estaba en blanco, por fin se decidió y se aventuro.

Un impulso, la necesidad de supervivencia que le decía que hallara una salida, la desesperación de quedarse parada sin poder ayudar a Miguel. Cualquiera que fuera, ya era tarde para retroceder porque ahora marchaba con la luz de la linterna alumbrando el lugar.

Esther se convenció que no perdía nada con abrir puertas. Podría haber algo que fuera realmente necesario además si nadie vivía en ese lugar ¿quién le iba a poner pegas? Probo con las primeras dos puertas que resultaron estar cerradas. Al probar con la tercera y la cuarta se cuestiono si en verdad iría a perder el tiempo probando todas las puertas "Por el momento creo que si, no se me ocurre una idea mejor, a menos que un milagro me haga salir de aquí" Esther suspiro y se disponía a probar con una puerta mas cuando se escucharon pasos. Se congelo con el corazón latiendo nerviosamente esperando a que los pasos se repitieran. Y si lo hicieron, parecían provenir del oscuro pasillo que tenia por delante

-Si eres Miguel o cualquier persona que haga el favor de responderme – índico Esther mirando recelosa el pasillo. Nadie respondió por lo que solo significo una cosa: otra criatura se acercaba. Esther empezó a retroceder mientras alumbraba con su linterna. Pero ella podía jurar que los pasos que se iban acercando, sonaban de forma similar a quien caminaba normalmente. Todo indicaba que era una persona la que caminaba a menos que una criatura despellejada se hubiese calzado zapatos.

Parecían que esos pasos no iban a dejar ver quien era o _que_ venia. Esther evalúo sus opciones las cuales técnicamente no existían. No había puerta que se abriera para esconderse en su interior, no podía utilizar la salida de emergencia, temía usar su porra y no estaba segura si el elevador vendría a tiempo. Solo lo que podía hacer era salir corriendo hacia el pasillo con la esperanza de no encontrarse con algo espantoso y hallar una bendita habitación abierta. Pero entonces se oyó que los pasos se detenían junto con una especie de lamento que ella no dejo escapar.

_Y se escucho frente de ella._

Tratando de no apanicarse, Esther busco con la mirada pero no distinguía nada que no fuera únicamente el pasillo "¡Pero no hay nadie ni veo nada! ¿Quién estaba caminando? "

De repente, pego un brinco porque se oyó un chasquido detrás de él. Al girar vio con perplejidad que una de las puertas se abría con un chirrido, la puerta que era la habitación 3 "Esa es una de las puertas que ya intente abrir ¿habrá alguien dentro que me abrió? Pero nadie vive aquí ¿O si'? " Ya había una puerta abierta que era lo que buscaba así que con algo de precaución entro.

La estancia no se diferenciaba de la suya en cuanto al diseño y la colocación de habitaciones. Había un olor de humedad y encierro tan fuerte que tuvo que resistir el impulso de ir a abrir la ventana. Carecía de los muebles en donde normalmente se colocaba la sala, tan solo un viejo sillón abandonado "Que gracioso se parece al nuestro" sin pensar mas en ese pequeño detalle, siguió explorando con la mirada. En la cocina había una escoba y una caja roja que ponía:

"er…mi…n…as"

Sin interesarse demasiado en la caja decidió entrar a las habitaciones. Con pequeños chapoteos del agua que se filtraba del exterior se detuvo para ver por cual puerta debía entrar primero. En el lado derecho donde se suponía que estaba colocada su habitación estaba vacía. En la del lado izquierdo (el cuarto de Miguel) solo encontró cajas de cartón mojadas que se desparramaban por el suelo. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sus ojos se encontraron un trozo de papel que yacía debajo de una de las cajas. Esther estaba acostumbrada a que cuando veía un papel en el suelo lo tiraba o lo ignoraba pero en contra de eso lo recogió. Al ver que contenía unas letras cuya tinta se corría por lo viejo trato de leerlo:

"A: J. Malon

De: Inquilinos del piso 8vo

Buenas tardes, me expreso por medio de esta nota para recordarle que ya hemos tenido muchos problemas. El más preocupante es el de esa tubería rota de la ha… "

El texto estaba incompleto. Seguramente estaría perdido entre las cajas de cartón mas a Esther le constaba que hallarlo sería muy difícil. Ya era tiempo de irse, lo mejor seria llevarse el papelito, tal vez podría utilizarlo para algo, se lo guardo en el bolsillo. "Ya había escuchado yo hablar de ese J. Malon…claro, él era el encargado del edificio. Me contaron que lo obligaron a irse porque fue su culpa que este piso ya sea inhabitable" Esther dejo la habitación y justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta se escucho un fuerte golpe del interior. "¿Iré a ver? …mejor no, aquí espantan"

De regreso a la estancia principal, Esther miro a su alrededor. No había nada más que ver o revisar a excepción de la caja roja que con su color parecía decirle que se acercara y averiguara su contenido. Aunque no fuera nada bueno, Esther, se acercó y levanto la tapa.

Era una caja de herramientas.

Allí estaban los desatornilladores, dos cajitas una con los clavos, y otra con las tuercas y muchas cosas que te podías encontrar en esa caja incluido un martillo…Esther al ver este último, decidió llevárselo. Dos armas eran mucho mejor que una. Aunque para usarlo, los monstruos tendrían que acercársele demasiado. Y a esa idea a Esther le entusiasmaba tanto como la de aventarse desde un risco a un rio con un cocodrilo esperando con las fauces abiertas.

* * *

><p>Inquieta y alerta era su estado al abandonar de la habitación. La razón era porque todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo en el pasillo. Sospechosamente tranquilo. Y hasta los más despistados deberían saber que la tranquilidad en un edificio lleno de monstruos era muy traicionera.<p>

Por eso echando mano del martillo y del valor que creía nunca necesitar, Esther siguió buscando una salida. Había regresado al elevador pero después de las cientos de veces que lo llamo, esta no venia. Y es que al parecer estaba atorado entre los pisos 2 y 3.

El nivel del agua había crecido. En el escaso tiempo de la habitación al elevador, el líquido ya rebasaba un poco mas de sus pies. "De donde sale el agua, es donde hay una tubería rota. Pero primero salgo de aquí y después llamo al plomero. "

Pese a que se había prometido estrictamente estar pendiente de cualquier detallito, la preocupación por Miguel fue más grande. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Tendría más suerte que ella? Rogo por que no estuviera buscándola y que al contrario, el buscara una salida. Desecho la idea en un segundo ¿Era mucho pedir que Miguel se quedara a salvo por su bien? Tristemente sí.

Esther decidió volver a intentar a abrir las puertas. Giro más perillas mientras se adentraba al pasillo. En realidad tendría mucho por explorar, todos los pisos tenían 15 habitaciones y ella solo entro en la tercera pero se tuvo que repetir por enésima vez que el tiempo no alcanzaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desde que había comenzado todo esto? Unos minutos porque el pensar mas allá de la media hora no le gustaba. Nada le gustaba en esos momentos.

En ese preciso instante sintió un pequeño dolor agudo en el brazo. Horrorizada con un profundo encogimiento de estomago, vio una de esas ratas con doble cabeza y deformes que hincaba sus dientes en el brazo. La otra cabeza colgaba mientras chillaba por tratar de morder el borde de la manga, Esther con una exclamación, le propino un fuerte golpe con el martillo. El pequeño monstruo cayó al agua que se ensangrentó por la destrozada cabeza mientras la otra se revolvía en el agua. La joven de una patada envió lejos esa rata que se perdió en la oscuridad. Arremangándose, Esther alumbro la zona donde sintió la mordida. Solo tenía dos marcas, es mas por fortuna había sido más un pellizco, si se hubiera dado cuenta mucho mas tarde entonces ese ser pudo provocar algo más serio. "Tuviste suerte tonta, tienes que poner atención en todo, no sabes si esas ratas tienen rabia o algo peor" ya con el susto en el pasado, Esther giro la perilla de la habitación 7.

En comparación a la anterior, esta estaba completamente vacía, solo las el suelo estaba lleno de polvo y no de agua. Eso le extraño un poco, mas no tardo en darse cuenta que la puerta de la entrada tenia un burlete que era lo que impedía que el agua entrara Volvió a examinar los cuartos pero ahora si no había nada. Antes de salir, algo en el suelo capto su atención; Con la total certeza de que una forma se le escapaba, se aproximó forzando la vista y alumbrando. Le parecía ver... ¿una mano? Si, podía asegurar que debajo del polvo estaba un dibujo pero no se podía ver completo. Necesitaba limpiar el suelo más ¿porque le interesaba tanto un viejo dibujo? Estaba segura de que era importante aunque al mismo tiempo no. Busco algo que pudiera utilizar "Aquí no hay nada que pueda usar " De repente recordó haber visto una escoba en la habitación 3 "Cielos, eso sí que fue afortunado"

Rápidamente, Esther salió y corrió a la habitación anterior. Dos minutos después ya estaba barriendo el polvo del suelo. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya era todo, lo apiño en un rincón y después centro su atención. Vaya que era cierto, el dibujo parecía haber sido hecho por un niño de cuatro años pero no dudaba del significado:

Una personita con los ojos en formas de equis que mostraba que estaba muerto. Y a sus costados unos rayitos toscamente dibujados.

Esther estaba preguntándose que podría significar eso. ¿Quién y en que estaba pensando la persona al dibujar eso? Seguramente fue alguien que gustaba de cosas macabras mas eso no era un motivo para garabatear el suelo de su casa "A los del manicomio son los que les gusta rayar paredes y suelos" pensó con un escalofrió "Solamente eso faltaría: locos viviendo en el piso abandonado". Como fuese, el dibujo no le mostro algo que pudiera ayudarle por lo que sin más, abandono la habitación.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando la luz alumbro algo rojo en la pared. Esther se acercó a la pared y vio que lo rojo era una letra S. "Aquí hay algo escrito…no Dawson esa letra solo esta de adorno" pensó eso ultimo con sarcasmo. El papel tapiz estaba algo desgarrado por lo que sujetando el martillo entre las rodillas y acomodándose la linterna bajo el mentón, Esther uso los dedos para terminar de arrancar lo que sobraba. Y conforme lo quitaba, más texto comenzó a hacerse visible. Tras un último tirón, volvió a coger la linterna para leer:

-Algo está incompleto….si quieres evitar oler a quemada, búscalo y resuélvelo- leyó – ¿Oler a quemada? Solamente si fuera pollo rostizado ¿y eso que me quiere decir?

Esther le busco el significado que esa frase trataba de darle a entender. ¿Por qué tendría que oler a quemada? Sabía que tendría que estar en continuo movimiento pero estaba clavada en el suelo queriendo descifrar ese extraño mensaje. Eso debía ser importante de lo contrario no estaría escrito ¿cierto?

- Se que me quiere decir algo pero no se maldita sea- mascullo Esther para si misma. –Piensa Esther, piensa…

Al decir eso ultimo, volvió a sentir que algo le picaba el pecho, lo ignoro. "Quemado, solo eso es cuando uno se incendia pero no pienso que algo se vaya a quemar aquí, al menos no con esta agua. El agua seria de gran ayuda al final"

De pronto se escucharon pasos, parecían ser los mismos que anteriormente ya habían sido oídos por Esther quien se empezó a voltear para todos lados buscando de donde salían.

-¿Quién o que eres?- volvió a preguntar, inconscientemente levanto la porra y estaba a unos segundos de apretar el botón cuando…un pitido en un volumen muy alto empezó a retumbar en el pasillo. Esther se tapo los oídos pero el pitido fue creciendo hasta lo insoportable. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

No paso mucho para que el pitido dejara de sonar. Al examinar el pasillo creyó ver el dibujo del otro cuarto en la pared, preguntándose como era que el dibujo estaba allí ¿o seria que solo lo imaginaba? En eso capto un movimiento de su lado izquierdo. Tensando los músculos se giro y alumbro lo que pudo para ver a un hombre caminar hacia ella.

-¡Oiga!- grito Esther.

Quiso acercarse para hablarle pero de pronto el hombre comenzó a convulsionarse, trataba de gritar pero solo salían gargajos, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y también de su cabeza empezó a salir humo y un olor. Esther solo pudo quedarse mirando al pobre hombre que se retorcía hasta que cayo boca arriba. Seguía sacudiéndose y quemándose con el rostro desfigurándosele. La joven solo atino a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando se sintió segura, los volvió abrir. Sorprendida volvió a mirar a su alrededor esperando encontrar a una persona muerta en el pasillo pero la luz de su lámpara no pudo encontrar nada. "¿No…no era real? Pero yo lo vi e incluso escuche como se acercaba esa persona, el olor…"

Esther se recargo en la pared tratando de calmar su mente de las imágenes que ella creía haber visto y que se negaban a salir de su mente como cuando observo el horrible escenario del piso 3; respiro hondo manteniendo la mirada baja. Todo era tan loco y confuso que por poco se decidía por permanecer en esa posición por siempre. Poco a poco se retiro de la pared pero no estaba tranquila. Porque ahora sabía que el verdadero peligro de ese piso (además de las criaturas) era toda esa agua que iba aumentando en cantidad, tenia que buscar la forma de evitar que siguiera saliendo el agua ¿Encontraría la fuente del problema antes de que el agua tocara algún enchufe? No estaba segura.

Sabía que tenía que cerrar la llave de la tubería que estaba rota. El pero era que no sabia de cual habitación era la del problema. Y el tiempo se repitió por centésima vez, no era un lujo que podía darse. ¿Cómo encontraría la tubería?

Un momento… ¡la nota que había encontrado! Lo saco del bolsillo y lo volvió a releer. Pues la tubería rota si existía pero no decía en que habitación podía encontrar el problema porque estaba incompleto.

Ocho miserables letras la separaban de su salvación.

Esther dio un suspiro de contrariedad. Era tiempo de moverse ya fuera para encontrar la habitación o una salida. Con su martillo preparado siguió con su búsqueda. A momentos cuando veía al suelo inundado y escuchaba el chapoteo no podía evitar tragar saliva y le parecía que estaba aumentando la cantidad de líquido. Levanto la mirada al techo membranoso y pregunto cuantas personas mas aparte de ella y Miguel se percataron de que los departamentos ya no eran mas el edificio acogedor si no un nido de bichos y locuras demasiados raras. ¿Y cuantas personas estaban haciendo _algo_ por salvarse? Este lugar no era para inútiles lloroncitos concluyo.

Quiso abrir una puerta pero al escuchar gruñidos desde el interior aparto la mano. Se giro y volvió a probar con otra que estaba abierta, al tiempo que sus dedos tocaban la perilla, sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar otro gruñido y se apresuró a entrar al cuarto mientras la bestia despellejada arremetía contra ella. Dio un respingo cuando la puerta comenzó a se golpeada. Los monstruos eran agiles pero ¿serian fuertes para derribar una puerta?

``Perfecto, ahora estoy aqui encerrada ¿ahora que?´´

* * *

><p>Meses pero por fin ya pude terminar este capítulo. No me permito mentir, escribía dos párrafos por cada dos o tres semanas .Esa inspiración y yo estamos tensos pero satisfechos de que a pesar de toda la rutina pudimos continuar este primer fic<p>

Un saludo a mi prima Caro por leer esto, quien me regaño porque era una incoherencia que Esther y Miguel vivieran en un edifico con muchos pisos si tenían poco dinero. La razón es que yo necesitaba muchos pisos para que el personaje pudiera explorar y que cada uno tuviera algo diferente pero como me estuvo insiste e insiste pues reduje el número de pisos ya no te enojes Caro.

Saludotes a Ninchi-Sushari (Noooo! ¡¿No más Walter Rompe- Reglas?! ¡¿Porqueee?! xD) y a LaLalaooz (me gusto mucho tu fic de La Novia del Dios de la Muerte) y a iMuffink (bienvenido-a a Fan fiction)

Hasta el próximo capitulo que creo que no tardara mucho en llegar. Bye bye.


End file.
